


被附身的少年

by wallenia



Category: D.Gray-man, 驱魔少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallenia/pseuds/wallenia
Summary: 假想十九世纪末，一次非洲任务间，亚连被当地的爱欲之神附身了。顶着亚连皮囊的淫神开始了各种违规挑逗，最后的苦果却由亚连承担。





	1. Chapter 1

一名少女正在为了心爱的男孩制作爱心甜点。

罗德，这名黑发少女，从脚趾间将她的“前”家庭教师体内的血抽干，之后，将惨白的她肢解成九块，并小心地尽可能多地剔出她体内的脂肪。那些脂肪，尤指胸部部位处，一粒粒一排排，黄澄澄的，仿佛玉米粒一般，泛着粘滑的光。女孩要将这些脂肪加入NaOH熬成肥皂，为了好闻，甚至还要特别加入各种甜蜜的奶油或香精。

而那些血，将被她，制作成饼干和蛋糕。用血调制的蛋糕不含一滴水，绵软细密，吃着会格外香甜。她希望亚连会喜欢。她一边在脑中那样、这样地计划，一边把腌制完毕的女士臀部的肉一一码好、撒上帕玛森芝士，再摆进预热好的烤箱，接着，她轻快地开始煮蔬菜准备装盘。

这可是她亲手为亚连做的爱心便当。

还有一小会，等到一有机会，她就可以用门快速跑到亚连的身边，向他得意地展示这些作品，然后告诉亚连烹煮这些食物的食材，看着他呕出来。

因“爱”（-philie）而发的衍生品并不只有美好的一面。比如令大多数人不舒服的“zoophilie”，面目可憎的“pédophilie”，等等。

毋庸置疑，罗德对亚连的爱，就属于此道。

这是她的logos（逻各斯）。

当然，也是本故事的logos。


	2. Chapter 2

非洲。

曾经文化迥异，部落成群的神秘大陆。

由于常年太阳直射，这里的居民肤色黝黑，头发蜷曲。因此，长久以来外貌为异类的白化病人一直为在地人视作神秘的存在。

浅色的毛发，白色皮肤——他们就该是天生的祭品。根据不同部落，习俗不尽相同，有的将白化病人削骨扒皮献给神明魔鬼；有的将其奉为部落的巫师，以佑昌荣。

亚连此刻所在的部落，是前者。只是他尚不知情。

与他一起执行本次任务的另一批驱魔师还在赶来的路上（毕竟驱魔师都在超负荷工作）。然而亚连巴不得对方永远都在赶来的路上或者出现意外事故滞留在路上。和神田优，那个极度英俊但也十分阴郁的男人，一起合作并不是件让人愉快的活计。亚连打赌，对方到现在都叫不准自己的名字——亚连·旺卡（“wanker”）、铝（AL）·沃克？得了，对方可是笨蛋神田！

亚连对室长的安排颇多微词。

他带着些微的怨气，偏头无奈地回望着虎视眈眈将他包围着的部落居民们。林克依旧站在他身后四十五度角，神色如常。远处，探索部队的人员正和酋长交涉着。谈话间，酋长亦不时上下打量着亚连，从头到脚，露出狐疑探究的眼神。

早知道就不行脱帽礼了，哪怕出于对异域文化的尊敬。

“看到了吗，白人带来了什么！那家伙不是人类，是邪恶的生灵，是魔鬼！”人群中有人高声叫到，声音中透着惊喜：“魔鬼！”

“得了吧，这长相也是白人！”

“但他跟旁边那些‘左脚汉’可不一样！”有人对着亚连上下指点，红黑的唇中裂出一口白牙。

“他身边那个是什么？那个会飞的金色魔物！”

亚连淹没在议论中。区别与法语，德语，英语或葡语，这是他们最原始的方言。

尽管听不明白，但风已将群众的声音和情绪吹得更近，厌恶、不怀好意和好奇，几道欣赏欢喜的目光。亚连太熟悉这种视线了，他只道大家在议论他的外表。他无意义地缩了缩脖子，盼着什么时候能开餐，他感到饿极了。

由于文化和风俗的不同，一番商洽，探索部队传达的意思最后被酋长理解为，不管怎么样，亚连最终会是白人世界送来的礼物。

部落的巫医（Griot）表示特别满意。他举起了手，周围安静下来。

在他们的眼里，亚连的肤色无疑是苍白且病态的，加上那头白发，全身仿佛刚从腐物里爬出来一般，宛如幽灵——所有的“白化病人”也都是如此。这样惨白的外形，使他们，借用一个不恰当的比喻，总是看上去完全像个维多利亚时期被肺病折磨的人，或者刚开始戒毒的瘾君子。

最早，祖辈们会用白化病人的毛发、指甲甚至尿液做药剂或法器。他不会忘记他们将白化病人白金色头发编成的渔网曾给人们带来多大的丰收！白化病人在他们眼中，是诅咒，是财富，是转运的工具。

而眼前的小鬼看着更是与众不同。他不像一般的白化病患者那样，他——虽然看起来依旧“脆弱”——能晒日光，眼睛好像也不太差，还是一双不同的灰色眼睛。巫医喜欢灰色，非要选择的话，因为它至少比起灰蓝色看着纯粹和邪恶多了。

显然，亚连就是他们全村需要的希望！

他朝着亚连——全村的希望——露出了荷兰农民望着地里长出了新品种的郁金香那般质朴而温情的笑。

“你需要洗个澡，过来，让我为你挑选衣物。”

亚连犹豫片刻，最终驱魔师的身份让他决定迎难而上。他接受了巫医上上下下的打量，极不情愿地向前行，内心仿佛迎着十级大风。


	3. Chapter 3

亚连会到此地，还是拜此前一次视力查验——他怎么也不会想到有一天自己会近视。

几周前，他留意到自己的视线有些出现模糊，一开始他只是觉得没有休息够。盯着远处分裂无数只由光组成的脚的灯光，他想，做完这个任务，做完这个任务就认真休息一天睡到天亮。

最早发现亚连不对劲的是林克。这位尽职的检察官某日站在亚连身后，突然意识到最近他监视的对象一直频繁揉眼睛，甚至喜欢眯着眼睛说话，抱怨室内烛光是否太暗。

他认真盯着那双罕见的鸽子灰色的眼睛说起了他的疑问：“沃克，你是不是近视了？”

亚连对“近视”没有太多概念，和马纳、师父到处流浪的时候，确实看过不少戴眼镜的人，但他从没有机会知道这一装束背后的所有秘密。哪怕是进了教团和科学班各位混熟了，他也从没有认真询问过——出于隐私考虑也好，习以为然暂时没有了解的执着也好。

“近视……？不会吧？”一时间，他大脑一片空白，脑中却不由冒出林克戴眼镜伏案的模样。他呆呆的望着林克，在林克眼里，似乎是没听懂自己在说什么。

******

“好了亚连，拿着这个药水，每隔五分钟滴一次，三次后休息二十分钟，我们再检查一次。”

护士班的护士长将一管小小的液体塞进亚连的手中。

亚连眯着眼睛——“复方托吡卡胺滴眼液”，就一点点，无色透明。他照做了。

三轮短暂的刺痛，护士快速翻看了他的眼皮，用机器研究着他可怜的眼睛。亚连觉得世界一片模糊。

“嗯，青春期的少年，应该是假性近视。”

******

“白化病患者视力也不好，真是的，要好好保护自己身体每一处的机能啊。不过说起来，亚连……你倒可以冒充白化病患者去非洲做个小任务……”室长翻阅着亚连的检查报告，比对着手边的另一沓文件，不由浮想联翩。

于是亚连告别了他梦中的假期，在一个标准的礼拜天（仁慈的主啊！），坐上一艘高级的多桅三角帆船，被派去这遥远的，黑非洲了。


	4. Chapter 4

尽管方舟让教团的世界地图变得越来越小，但是由于此前亚连从未拜访过非洲及非洲国际形势的特殊性，此行他们不得不依靠最传统的方式。他们也因此亲密接触了当地的季节性特色：

坎辛风。

沙暴在刚开始的时候还只是温和的大气扰动，在这个季节属于司空见惯的现象。一连几天，干燥酷热的微风从撒哈拉沙漠吹来，拂过在冬季变凉的地中海东部海面。热风与海面上冷空气的汇聚产生了强劲的西南风，在巴勒斯坦南部登陆之后，风力越来越强，抵达这个离海岸约25英里的小村落时，坎辛风已经一触即发了。

对于缺乏经验的人来说，在沙漠中遭遇坎辛风是相当恐怖的事情。尽管它与强雷暴雨有许多相似之处，如风暴发生前大气压都会下降，还有抖风的节奏，但在沙暴中，瓢泼而下的是沙粒，所以能见度会迅速降至即英尺。暗褐色的风卷着扬沙猛烈扫射人的身体，很快就在口鼻处覆盖一层厚厚的沙砾，并在所有的衣服缝隙里堆积起来，使人几近窒息。在这种激烈感觉的冲击下，人的大脑很容易遵循本能——而这往往是走向死亡的征兆——继续前进，或者挣扎着走出沙暴。按照这种冲动行事的人往往会迷失方向，丢掉性命。

但探索部队的众人可不是缺乏经验的人。他们在这个村庄——多等了一天，等待另一支同样有着驱魔师的队伍的到来。

这似乎一直是个偏僻的前哨，或许有百来个居民在此地定居，是过往骆驼商队的传统补给站。

黄昏时分，他们所等的同伴依然踪迹全无，而先前还毫无威胁地出现在西方的土黄色微风，已经变成一根数英里高的沙柱，咄咄逼人地向这支队伍所在的村庄逼近。

天黑后不久，坎辛风轰然而至。

沙暴肆虐了一整夜。在亚连和林克待的小屋，百叶窗在呼啸的夜风中刮擦作响，而夜风则在屋外翻滚涌动。屋内，蜡烛因气流噼啪作响，沙砾像暴雨一样狠狠敲击窗板并四处飞溅。虽然他们已经拼命努力把屋子密闭起来，但室内所有东西很快都被薄薄的细沙一层层地覆盖了。

黎明时，风力有所减弱，徐徐升起的太阳出现在东方苍穹下，像是一个暗银色的圆球。下午早些时候，坎辛风终于平息，人们纷纷从屋子和棚户里走出来，四处活动。

正当土著勤杂工们忙着清理残局时，探索部队成员从格雷姆处得知了另一队人马的消息。原来他们在前一夜为了躲避即将到来的沙暴，在村庄以东几英里一个荒凉枯寂的地方安营扎寨下来。于是一番决定后，他们给他们的骆驼配上鞍具，其中的大部分人继续前进，少数人则去寻找、迎接他们落后的同伴。

亚连比其他驱魔师同伴们先至一步。这段路程骑骆驼似乎费了一天。他原本以为这将只是众多任务的其中一件，但显然事与愿违。在这儿会受到如此不寻常的接待，实在是超出他的预料。

白色的外观似乎让他被狂热地期待着什么。他几乎是被抓着沐浴的。亚连徒劳地呼唤林克，眼巴巴地盼着林克能帮他从这些殷切的眼神中救出，然而他失望了。他的监视者似乎觉得将他放置一会并没有太大风险，因此便选择了坐视不管。几名仆人将他钳进满是蒸汽的房间，并把他扒了个干净。他红色的不同寻常的质感的手臂并没有收到预想中的反感，反而获得了更炙热的狂热。无数火热的视线中，那稚嫩的小肉芽就这样暴露在外。

他努力但徒劳地缩了缩身子，试图将那些焦灼的目光阻挡住。喧闹中，圣洁的使徒被一群异邦人当成一件奇珍欣赏——那恰是他童年无比抵触的恶梦。


	5. Chapter 5

真过分啊。亚连委屈地想，他的手实在不知道往何处摆：是捂脸还是遮住下体？

亚连并不习惯他们这样靠近自己，不过并没有人会理会他的抗议，他们自顾自地进行所谓的驱灵仪式。这样的羞辱让他有点恼怒，但由于无法使用暴力，因而不得不认命而尴尬地接受自己赤条条地被女人们包围。她们围着他嘻嘻地笑，要知道，她们可从来没有见过白人的身体和那种可怖的手。

“哇哦，那话儿是粉色的呀！”

“不知道做起来是什么感觉？”

“呀！！和我家那根完全不一样呢！看起来更直一些，我家那根啊，中间会……”

阵阵鼓点伴着刺耳的笛声开始响起，有人围着赤裸的他开始转圈撒粉。虽然这具身体还在发育，但不影响她们依旧用眼睛来回欣赏评论。这种邪恶又美好的外形，在这样的环境下，竟颇受女性的青睐。

一边的女侍者对他上下其手，肉与肉，在捏掐和拍击中翻滚出水的波纹。他的瓷白色的肌肤留下红红爪印。

亚连现在有理由相信这是场驱灵仪式了——只不过，驱赶的是他的灵魂。他觉得自己要被刺激得魂不附体了。大多数羞怯的人在遇到对抗性的激烈场面时，都会更加缩手缩脚，亚连却恰恰相反。但此刻，他拼命克制自己：之后的任务仍需要与他们保持关系，再者，在特殊敏感时期考察非洲大陆均需要进行外交报备照会各国，发生任何冲突都会影响大局，耽误任务的进行。

他悲哀地叹了口气。

袒胸露乳且光屁屁的少年幸好并不是十分听懂四周的对话，估计听懂了自己就更无地自容了。他的脸没法更烫，不然就要熟了，他希望房间里的灯光能够再暗一些，可惜事与愿违。女人们对着他指手画脚又动手动脚，一边笑闹一边欢快地在他四周点上了黄色的长蜡烛。烛光照耀下，隐约看见浴盆里，似乎放的不单有清水。他几乎无法思考。直到他被摁进水中，他才有机会辨认清——水里泡的大约是柚子叶和黑色的灰。

他刚蜷缩在氤氲的水里喘息，一个年长的男人——他的眼间距极宽，鼻子又塌又大——亚连从水雾中认出他就是巫医——不知从哪里钻了出来，就这么直直站在亚连的澡盆边，开始用手将红色和黑色的纸撕成门的形状——有点像几年前成立的皇家地理学会的logo的样子。他的脸上带着古怪的喜悦。接着，他将红纸部分对着亚连，确保它完全覆盖在黑纸上面。他在左边的位置用一根从亚连头上拽下的头发将纸张固定住，这样做的同时还得保证嘴里不停地呢喃“Elegua”。两三分钟后，他终于停止了叫唤，曲起食指在指尖的“门”的左右侧各敲了3下和21下。

等待的过程让亚连觉得害怕。一切流程完成，他看着巫医将这个“小玩意”就着蜡烛点燃了，并丢进自己的澡盆里。

四周音乐的声响越来越大，越来越疯狂，变得异常奇妙——歇斯底里、癫狂错乱。在这诡异的曲调中，亚连仿佛看到一群幽灵般的萨特和巴克斯的信徒在由云雾、烟尘和光芒组成的翻腾深渊里疯狂地舞蹈和旋转。接着，四周突然涌起一阵强风，夜风吹灭了巫医手里的蜡烛。

亚连猛地醒悟，水里黑色的灰就是这些纸张燃烧后的余烬。他泡在这些宛如巫术道具的水里，突然怀疑起自己的理智。男孩不知所措，无比希望自己不是孤单一人，独自面对这蛮荒、无法窥探的文化之中。他的面前只有喧嚣与混沌，四周是冰冷病态的疯狂吟诵。

正当他思绪万千之时，巫医拿着一个陶罐浇了他一头的本地酒。淋着辛辣刺鼻的本地酒的那一瞬间，他体内突然产生了一种冲动，渴望堵在嗓子里，又慌又焦躁，这样的念头刚涌起，又马上消失了。

他充满惊吓地看着四周，还以为是错觉，因为这一切实在是太意外了。

不得不承认，一想到自己正接受当地最高管理员精心的“传统”招待，多少还是会感到惊悚。这便是此时白发少年的心情。终于，他在极度不适中，蹒跚摇晃着被套上了衣物。

神田和拉比与亚连汇合的时候，亚连正披着饱经风霜的制服外套坐在食堂帐篷里吃乌嘎里，一名帮佣站在一旁给他沏着热可可。他全程摆出一副礼貌的空洞表情。制服下，是酋长塞给他的当地特色长袍和镶嵌着宝石与黄金的粗犷饰品。它们随着他的动作晃荡，由于尺寸宽松，更显得他的稚嫩和青涩。

仅仅得到他人毫无建设性的安慰后，他没有再对任何人喋喋不休地重述那晚的恐怖情景，因为与工作不是太相关，而他并不是个多嘴的人。

闹剧就此拉开序幕，危机早已在人物出场时埋下伏笔。


	6. Chapter 6

酋长专门给亚连安排食宿，包括他其他的十八名同伴，二十六只骆驼和二十三匹马。近似白化病的外形所带来的特殊礼遇很快使众人开始留心，虽然他们还搞不清原因，因为这是这群西方人从未遇到过的，土著首次对西方人发自内心地照顾的情形。

平日出行都是头等舱的亚连自然不会被这个小部落酋长安排的最高规格的待遇而吓到。由于身份的特殊性，亚连自进入教团后一直过着按照当时的极端标准都算是养尊处优的奢华生活，处处享有极大特权。但即便如此，对于部落的善意，他还是受宠若惊，在这个世界上最具粗犷美的地区，他过得简直就是封建制度下的男爵。连带着，这使四周干燥的气候和糟糕的土壤也开始变得亲切可人了。如果不是有什么隐情，这几乎能被定义为一趟美差。

一旦任务组里有了亚连和拉比，毫无疑问要给当地人留下很好的印象就不是什么难事了。哪怕神田也在队伍中。

在欧洲以外的地区，普遍的一种偏见是，欧洲人都是软弱或者娇气的，但这两个家伙截然相反，他俩可以在炎炎烈日下一连苦干好几个钟，且中途没有任何休息；他俩可以徒步或者骑马行进几天而毫无怨言，或者像个当地人一样，泰然自若、听天由命地硬撑着痢疾和疟疾带来的苦楚。对这些本地土著来说，拉比和亚连看上去明明是个十几岁的孩子，可是却坚忍不拔、顽强坚毅、生活朴素，不像印象里的欧洲人，倒更像他们自己。在此之前，他们从未见过一个西方人愿意花时间去了解他们的生活、亲人和祖先的名字，或者乐意接受邀请、光临他们的棚户区，或者对他们的仪式和风俗表现出平等的尊重。

早上，土著随从带来了酋长新捕获的一只幼豹作为礼物之一，如果将它用链子拴在院子里，就等于拥有了一条非常机敏的看门狗。但问题在于，豹子长得飞快，几乎就要挣断被送来时带着的脆弱项圈了。

探索部队的第一个主意是用一只板条箱罩住猎豹，然后透过空隙给它戴项圈，但是科学班在通讯时间透过格雷姆指出，豹子的脾气“不是太好”，所以这个举动更可能只会让它更加狂躁。他们后来终于想出了对策，就是把箱子的一个口子稍微开大了一些，然后不停地往里塞粗麻袋，直到把有限的空间塞得严严实实，而豹子动弹不得。

“然后我们拿掉箱子的盖子，给它戴好项圈，最后把它放了出来，”亚连兴奋地对着远在伦敦的库洛利手舞足蹈，虽然隔着通讯系统库洛利只能听到他的声音而无法看到他那副快活的模样，“他们说有朝一日它会成为一张非常美丽的地毯，虽然这听上去有点残忍。”

除了学会如何给豹子换新项圈和日常喂食外，他们还有其它新收获。拜亚连近似白化病患者的外形和酋长的命令之赐，不管亚连走到哪里，当地人都以万分惊愕和极度的慷慨款待欢迎他。人们争先恐后地用伺候达官贵人的礼节邀请他到家里吃饭，甚至邀请他过夜。在他四周，热情好客绝不是一句空话。

库洛利恐怕从未那么热切希望，教团批准非洲（这是个敏感的政治问题）建立方舟之门的申请流程能加快加快再加快，由于林克时刻跟着亚连，更不会有人愿意因为好奇心而冒险触犯规矩。

“一个外人在本土同时得到两拨人的小心护卫，这实在是太有趣了，如果不是知道必有猫腻，我都要怀疑神让亚连告别‘不幸boy’的身份，并赐给了他一只忠心耿耿的lucky dog了。”拉比放下手里的卡纳斯塔纸牌，向格雷姆讲述亚连狼狈地推辞那些络绎不绝的邀请的模样，接着，他和听筒对面的库洛利一起大笑，“你真应该亲眼看看这个画面。这可绝对是个翻天覆地的变化，足以使大家尽情嘲弄他好一阵了。”

是的，部落对亚连的招待越发诡异，各类礼物如流水一般抬进他的住所。他的起居室里开始铺满了大型兽皮和属于统治阶级纹路的地毯，用于照明的炉子里持续不断地烧着橄榄木。他们对亚连的殷勤，甚至没有找任何借口作为幌子。他的门口一直都像过节一样，常常伫立着装扮得五颜六色的村民，他们围成一圈，或戴着羽毛头冠，脸上满是刺青颜料，或从头到脚挂满鲜花植物，男人女人各自甩头伏胸，伸腰摆臂，扭臀晃脚，甚至不停地灵活转动他们那黑白分明的眼珠。金贝鼓混着木琴叮咚作响，一对对丰腴的奶如水波般抖动。

毫无防范地接受这些陌生物品在住所中放置甚至将它们穿置于身，这是错误一。

拜亚连的好人缘所赐，很快，他在非洲的遭遇便传到科学班中，闲谈间便引起一番热烈调侃。身为美国人的乔尼因而感慨起他这位英国朋友：

“亚连君真不像英国人啊！”

“诶？”

“啊啊，只是感叹罢了。对于这些出其不意的意外，亚连君适应得太好了。如果是其它的盎格鲁撒克逊人，一定会对此不断抱怨，便是在他们的low tea上也是如此。”

“说得对极了，我的老伙计，那群忧郁孤傲的家伙还一定会一致通过一项激烈的决议，并且致信给《泰晤士报》。”

“信中出现的‘sirs’，我敢打赌，绝对不少于五个！”

“我得说，果真如此，那必是一篇讽刺艺术界的佳作！”

“唔唔，不过，在饥饿忍耐力上，亚连就是个地道的大不列颠岛居民了——活像一头被抢走幼崽的母熊！”

“哈哈，这倒是实话。”

亚连似乎完全没有遗传到盎格鲁撒克逊人那样容易激动的神经系统。任何足以使英国人发疯的细小干扰，在亚连看来完全不要紧。对于这一良好印象，不是没有人发出不同的声音的。见识过亚连赌品的拉比，曾不止一次打断其他同侪：“你们别看他外表清清白白，穿得也干干净净，他的内心已经被扭曲污染，并且是个睚眦必报的家伙啊！”但是由于涉及亚连的隐私，他实在不好也没有资格明说，只好滑稽地如此哀叹。质疑的威力因而也就天然地被削弱了许多。

出于对驱魔师们一直以来的放心，科学班的众人并没有对他们所处的非洲部落及其独特的白化病文化太过重视。最近，他们还有更值得分散注意力的事情——一株于植物艺术黄金时代间在苏门答腊采集的，运往意大利经人工培育被教团收藏的巨魔芋，终于要绽放了！身为植物界最大的花，自然引起众人的好奇。理所应当地，它分散了大家的注意力。因而，当他们意识到对于非洲驱魔师的关注度理应更高时，一切都已来不及了。

老天在上——对陌生的文化疏忽大意，这是他们所犯的错误二。

“为了我们向往的美好生活，我们应当尽早把这个邪恶的精灵的皮当做羊皮纸，把他的身体当做墨瓶，把他的体液当做墨汁……以书写我们最辉煌的未来！”是日晚上，部落的巫医向酋长献策并这样催促道。酋长同意了他的建议，他们开始秘密准备献祭亚连的仪式。

“这景象让我们毛骨悚然，”与驱魔师同行的的探索部队后来如此报告，“我们身体的每一个纤维都有意识或者无意识地感到，让这些人热血沸腾的那种信仰狂热，就是大约八百年前驱使另一些人的祖先穿过同一片大洲，与我们的十字军祖先作战的那种狂热。”

至此，亚连开始了他被附身的奇妙生活。


	7. Chapter 7

在即将发生什么之前，人是有预感的。

午夜时分，室内突然变得一片通明。光芒使亚连一下子醒过来，猛地坐起身，迷糊中以为又遭到了恶魔的突袭。他仓促拉开手作毯子作的门帘，往外看，才意识到是一轮圆月升上了地平线。一切依旧是老样子：空旷的土路，门外因他的动作而紧觉的豹子，微弱的篝火火光。空气透彻，渐渐升高的月亮映照着稀疏的灌木丛，四下一片祥和。他静静地靠着门框坐着，等着他的恐惧平复下来。耳边听到的，只有风吹拂树杈的声音，火焰的噼啪声，以及自己怦怦的心跳。

夜风穿过门槛的缝隙，发出咯咯的声音。

神……的使徒吗？他摸着手上的十字纹。不知道陌生的大陆里，他的神是否也在注视自己？

这个世界上——马纳曾对他说——无论是大城、小镇，无论什么职业疾病，都各有负责守护加持的圣人。像是圣阿尔莫守护着烟囱清洁工的安全，圣马修化解收税工作人员的烦忧；头疼时，向圣亚贾西寻求抚慰，牙疼时，向圣阿波罗尼亚祷告；英格兰的守护圣人是圣乔治，苏格兰是圣安德鲁，爱尔兰的主神是布里基德……

他望着随行人员白天用白漆在外墙上涂的十字架发呆，突然想起自己搭在床头的外套口袋里还有小半袋小豆蔻籽——它们是天然的镇静剂。于是，他便站起身走回床边，顺便摸了摸床上睡得正香的提姆。熟悉的质感让他找回了一丝安宁。回身的时候，他看见林克正躺在另一侧的床上一动不动地看着他。两人的视线碰在一起，却又毫无波澜。亚连短暂地一愣，决定装作没有看到的样子。他拿起外套在林克的注视下集中力气咀嚼小豆蔻种子，它们让他越来越精神，反而更使他没了睡意。林克似乎并没有干预他心血来潮地失眠的想法，翻了个身。

他抹了抹眉毛，决定就这样抱着依旧酣睡的提姆坐在门边等待困倦的再次拜访。

放松警惕直接暴露在陌生环境中，这是错误三。

午夜的风时而吹拂在身上，嘴里忙着咀嚼时，他开始闻到一股奇怪的香味。这让他全身松软，完全不想动弹。远处传来一阵激昂的鼓声，那似乎是一种大型的鼓乐合奏，打着12/8或6/8的拍子，但每一声都类似说话的语调。它们包围着他，对他喃喃细语，他听懂了这喑哑的曲词——

“比奇丝，我的生命之光！  
“我再也无法承受灵魂中的沉重了！请快回到我的身边！  
“我的梦中情人，吾爱！  
“没有你我的生命只是一具毫无意义的空壳……  
“看啊，我灵魂的真爱，  
“一位虔诚的祈求者跪倒在你面前的尘土中，  
“哦，比奇丝，哦，比奇丝，我的唯一，我的宝贝，  
“带我飞向那欢愉的天堂，  
“享受那使不完的青春与力量……”

月色朦胧中，似乎有什么刚从永无止境的长眠中苏醒，用冰冷的眼光注视着亚连。星空逐渐黯灭，周身的一切都变得模糊起来。他随着旋律飘啊飘，仿佛漂移到了另一个空间。风叹息着拂过他的发丝。鼓声越来越绵密，他的眼皮开始变重，接着，身子不受控制地下坠——他睡着了。

有一种眼睛看不见的气息在吞噬着他。他做了一个荒诞的梦。

在他睡意朦胧的脑海中，一只手正在出现。

他感到慌张和不可置信，脑中充斥着不解和难受：梦太过真实，幻境里环境外，毫无经验的他相当敏感，些微刺激都能让他仰着头张大了嘴巴，发出无声的尖叫。汗顺着动作流进嘴里，咸咸的，但止不了嗓眼里炭火般的干渴。他匀速地耸动胯部，接着幅度一点点提高，发烫的脸上露出舒爽又痛苦的神情。他想咬着牙齿挣脱，却又很快放弃。

似乎有谁的手在轻轻抚摸自己，从纤瘦的胯骨滑落，擦过他那柔软的毛发，翻来覆去围绕着他的裆部已充血半硬的性器。

是谁……是谁……？

他腹间的筋肉紧绷。他在紧张地喘息，可身心愈加沉沦其中，最后竟是完全无法克制一副放纵的模样。从未有过的舒服席卷而来，使他不由随着那人的手，规律地上下挺起了窄腰，动作越来越焦躁，精实的身体大汗淋漓且摆动的频度越来越大……他夹紧臀大肌……

嗯……嗯……哈啊……

那只手擦过他的坚硬，揉捏着两侧他饱满的两颗蛋蛋，且有不断向下滑动的趋势。鸡巴一挺一翘，马眼一张一合——这真是种难受又爽翻了的感觉！

他毛孔大张、气喘不已，体内血流的速度加快，可却让人飘飘欲仙。极度的舒爽情潮中，亚连胸乳挺立，腰肢摆动，双腿大张——膨胀的下体一柱擎天，一阵乱摆，乃至流出淫液并连成一条银丝。腹部一松一收，他的脑中开始产生一股尿意。

他不知道这是怎么回事，傻傻地只是爽得吸气，喉咙甚至发出带有迷乱的哼哼，否则不吐不快。他本能地弓身渴求更多满足——尽管性事对青春期的亚连而言并非完全绝对地陌生。

这得得益于——有人曾匿名给身为使徒大人的他寄过包裹。当是时，安全部门对包裹做了基本检查，判断内容物为纺织品后，便转给后勤部门呈给沃克。

派交礼物时，亚连沃克正被人群包围着，和乔尼下着国际象棋。围着亚连周围的朋友们小小骚动了一会，便怂恿亚连赶紧拆开分享喜悦。有人猜测物品极有可能是来自亚洲分部的蜡花助理。起哄中，沉浸在意外里的亚连不好意思地解开丝带，他打开牛皮纸——

贴着亚连肌肤的礼物，是一匹布。准确地说，是一张床单。撑开来看，上面布满了星星米黄色的硬块。现场诸多男性的脸色瞬间凝固，他们太了解这个东西了：

精斑。

且不说男子常见的梦遗，19世纪还没有出现乳胶避孕套，橡胶避孕套也才将将发明未被广泛普及，而且几乎都是德国制造——教会国家普遍认为肆意将男性精华射出体外是对神袛的不敬——宛如浪费春天即将播撒的种子。在教团总部座落的英国，自伊丽莎白女皇开始，为了制止男孩自渎之风，男士间开始流行使用贞操带，有时候鼓胀到了极限意外开闸、沾染到贴身织物上，干涸了便结成了这样米黄暧昧的斑状痕迹。

是的，某个男性，将圣言抛诸脑后，而时刻对着他的床单撸动着。这被亚连掌在手心里的成果，是他积攒了数月量。积压多时，他决定把这份思念，好好传达给沃克：这是我的，这是我，请笑纳。

——我的迷恋，我的沉沦，我的堕落，我的心瘾……

请……笑纳！

亚连呼吸一窒、全身猛地一抽接着剧烈发颤——浓稠的白精被一股股地喷了出来。他射了。


	8. Chapter 8

砰！

亚连感到自己脚下突然踏空，他惊醒了。

是梦！他睁开双眼。是梦！

亚连死死盯着天花板。

他在自己的房间，躺在自己的床上。

什么啊……原来自己还在本部，并没有外出做任务啊？真是难得……他错愕地自嘲。

四下一片寂静。黑暗中，突然冒出一阵暧昧的搅动的声音。提姆正埋头在他的水杯中快速舔着。

啪嗒啪嗒……

湿哒哒的舔舐声让他产生了不好的联想。渐渐地，尚未完全从梦中气氛中平复的亚连感到源于本能的渴望。

好想……好想做某个……不可以。

他吞了口口水。

不、可、以。

这样想着的同时，手却忍不住伸进了衣服中。和记忆里黏糊糊的内裤不同，此刻他的贴身衣物还是干燥的。啊！刚才果然是梦吧。他想，接着那份糟糕的回忆一瞬间占据了他的心智，他半握住了下部那略微抬起的稚嫩犹豫着。随着手的缓缓移动，心底升起了惶恐。

等不及了……好想……不行。

他的手，手指继续在动。它们环着那处轻柔地摩擦着。

天，自己在做什么。

头发热，欲望一下降临。他无法克制自己的性兴奋，开始模仿方才那梦中的手，规律地上下滑动揉捏。为了增强梦中的感觉，甚至还挺起了腰，在脑中反复回忆刚才的场景。

好热。

亚连用力地淹了一口唾沫。他现在刺激得浑身肌肉颤抖，根本无法忍耐那种激烈的矛盾心情，甚至竟完全克制不住自己因羞愧而想呻吟和叫喊的心。他摇着头，自暴自弃——脑子已经无暇顾及其它了，裆部支得老高硬到不行，弄得他情迷意乱，已经完全不知道自己干了些什么了。

提姆已经停下了喝水的动作继续入睡，可他停不下来。事实上，一切才刚开始。

他一定是疯了。亚连的身体格外地烫，他索性踢开了被子。

好舒服，又好羞耻。可是在舒爽中，羞耻又算什么？何况这份舒爽，尚未正式进入正轨，因而还不及此前的十分之一。

他深吸了口气，用微微发汗的手指不停地探索自己笔直的器官，抓握扣弄——他没意识到这几乎就是在亵玩自己。

然而这位神使终究太过稚嫩，因而十分敏感。他的手心都是汗，前端开始湿润，水汽增加了摩擦感。

“嗯……嗯……哈啊……”他喉结滚动，最后发出沙哑的呻吟。

欲望的浪花拍打着他。他十分迷茫，一颗心扑通扑通狂跳，呼吸变成了喘气。背部抵着被体温烫热的床铺，全身皮肤炸开——他清晰地感受着自己上下撸动的手。很快，体内产生了更强烈的感觉。

整个身体都超出了控制。他难耐着扭动着急促呼吸着，红潮从脖颈处弥漫泛着全身，脸也红扑扑的。此刻的他被那霸道的感觉支配着，一阵紧似一阵。他觉得热，越来越难受，这让他开始大口喘了起来，从每一口里深刻感受着头皮发麻、太阳穴突突地刺着的感觉，这个感受经过胸部时，又加深着胸前两点寂寞的喧嚣。

似乎要高潮了——亚连此时肉筋酸胀，会阴缩动，尿道充盈，小球吊起。他感到腹部气流涌动，背脊尾骨一阵酥麻，这些反应迫使他全身打了个哆嗦。快要不行了，他在脑中大喊。

终于，他发出无声的尖叫。整个身子都不由紧紧绷了起来，宛如痉挛的前兆一般——

乳白色的精水一股股地向外冒，再次沾满他的衬裤。

被快感霸占了理智，他失控地扭着。

男孩仰头射精时，眼前冒着白色闪光，脑门一阵空虚，头皮密密地发麻地勾着身瘫着地上。时间仿佛停住了，下腹之下的感觉瞬间失去，他茫然飘在云端，被快乐征服。

略带腥气的精液涌出。

“啊啊啊……呜呜……”亚连产生快要窒息了的错觉。

自己……自己是舒服到射尿了吗？刚才又射出了……什么？他神志不清，呼呼呼地吐气，一脸呆滞，却又渴望更多快感。

不是……不是尿骚味啊……

是“精液”吗？

我的……“精液”？

眼珠在眼皮下不断转动，呼吸早已乱成一团，阴茎还在快速抽动，心脏已跳到顶点——他挺着胸膛蜷着脚趾又淅淅沥沥地高潮了。新的精液被他全身痉挛着簌簌地泄了出来。身体泛起宛如过了电的酥麻，那是种宛如恶寒般却充满甜美的感觉。意识在那一刹昏滔滔地，尽数涣散。

高潮后，他闭着眼喘息着。他没有这方面的经验，是以不敢发出任何声音，咬牙忍耐着，徒然激动地喘气。一时间，他心里五味杂陈。

这是他第一次亲眼确认自己的阴茎除了排尿中还有这样功能——立起甚至撑涨着的肉芽正慢慢地软了下了，在他手里呈约45度角。因为才到长毛的年纪，整根性器依旧干干净净，却又陌生无比。

原来如此……

他迷迷糊糊喘着气，终于联想起到这就是教团一直禁忌的行为。

原来是这样的感受……

他弓着身子，像煮熟的虾米一样等自己冷静下来，下体粘稠一片。可是呼吸刚平缓，新的欲望又慢慢升起笼罩着他。他感觉自己成了生产欲望的机器。呼吸变粗变沉，体温继续升高，他的心跳加快，额头以下外表皮出了很多汗，感觉整个人十分亢奋。与刚才不同的是，这一轮，他的视网膜前开始出现五彩斑斓的幻觉。无数个闪耀的小窗口在他眼前抖动，天旋地转，似乎与老虎机的屏幕一般相似。四周很大一片亮光，包裹着他。他仿佛掉进了一个诡秘的异世界。

他意识到自己大概不在现实世界。让他不解的是，他感到身后肛门开始有了热感，肛门里似乎是小肠的地方也在突突地蠕动。但这样的想法只存在一瞬间，因为他头昏脑胀，很难集中思绪，他只觉得一切轻飘飘，毫无气力。下体依旧在跳动，但他的感觉从未如此迟缓又混乱。

世界是混沌的世界，他处在混沌的世界。

这样的状态让一直处在战斗情境的亚连脑中警铃大作：他的心告诉自己这样是危险的，可是，他的思维依旧只能浑浑噩噩，很快危机感就又被冲淡了。他的呼吸更加急促了，全身燥动。但拼尽全力他也没法控制自己半分。

他到底挣扎着站起来，虚浮在地面上飘着，他焦躁又无力地徘徊，但他走不出这个房间，走不远这个梦境。提姆甘贝、林克，包括第十四个的影子……屋子里只有他一个人，谁都不见了，很快，柜子、茶几甚至床也不见了，乃至身上的衣服，泥泞的内裤和眼前的幻觉。

他光着身子，赤裸裸的，被困住了。

他被困在纯白的领域，纯白的，无边无际的，没有人烟的空间，脱离一切。那一刻开始，他什么也看不见，什么感受也没有。

他就这样飘浮着。


	9. Chapter 9

男孩是被进门的拉比绊醒的。

来不及梳头的拉比一如往常地抓着亚连，打算叫醒他一起出去探险。亚连一睁眼就是拉比那张神采飞扬的脸。和神田不同，红发青年的头发简直就是“被牛舐过的”的那种，有着一绺翘着很难梳理的头发的类型，其它头发无论有多少，都必须朝着那个方向梳理，亘古不变。

亚连思绪处在一种含混的状态，一切似乎都被毛玻璃隔住了一般雾蒙蒙，他十分肯定自己还需要相当的时间清醒一下脑子。但对方并没有给他太多缓冲时间。眼前的嘴张张合合，“你怎么睡在这里？”拉比歪着头咧开了嘴笑，接着语速极快地向他发问。

亚连一点准备都没有。他觉得自己此刻的反应好比腐朽炮座上的一门锈迹斑斑的旧滑膛炮，瞄准之前需要拼命调整方向，但最终肯定还是哑炮。他茫然地注视着提问的人，反问道：“我？”

拉比回答说：“对，就是你。你睡糊涂了吗？”

亚连强迫自己振作起来，回答说：“睡糊涂了？”

“是的，亚连，你还好吗，好像有些不对劲？”

男孩沉思了几秒钟，再一次调整焦点，问道：“亚连？你是在跟我说话？”

“我不知道除了你还能和谁，”拉比吐了吐舌头，继续重复，“亚连·沃克，你怎么了？”

亚连终于沿着阿利蒂纳的丝线，从绝望的迷宫中获救。他明确无误地理解了拉比的问题。

“我，我很好。”他回答。

“可你似乎还不在状态，听着，你站得起来吗？”拉比松了一口气，他戳了戳亚连的头顶。旁边的提姆用尾巴拍打他的手指，以示对他的举动的抗议。

亚连似乎全部注意力都放在拉比身上，因而没有发现提姆的存在。他脸上困惑的表情更浓了，好像在怀疑伫立在眼前的人的五官有问题，“站起来？”

“没错，豆芽菜，看样子你真的是睡糊涂了。”

拉比垫着脚蹲了下来，直到眼睛与亚连的平视。他露出了关心的神色。这很不寻常，亚连看起来实在是糟透了，哪怕叫他“豆芽菜”也不能让他振作半分。看起来，他的大脑几乎停止了运作，任何输入都会被扭曲，好比清水之中的一根直棍折射出来的样子。他呆呆地和红发青年对视着，直到正在案上记录的林克被亚连异常吸引过来，对方试探地问：

“沃克？”

然而后者对双痣监察官的呼唤照样没有反应。

拉比不由皱眉，他捏着嗓子问：“喂，亚连·沃克阁下真的没事吗？”

这样异常的气氛让提姆从亚连脑袋上飞了下来绕着男孩打转，使亚连着实吓了一跳，他愣愣地看着提姆，终于明白了哪里不对——

“‘亚连·沃克’，你们是在叫我？还有，这是什么？会飞的魔偶？”

这一炮总算是瞄准了目标，因而三人之间安静下来，似乎所有人都在思考。

“天，到底是怎么回事？”拉比没好气地转向林克，问。

在拉比广泛的见闻里，从来没有记录过这样的情况。

书人一族一直践行至今。他们记载的不只是战争、生产力变革造成的工业或者科技的进步，还有公共卫生、旅行及建筑风格、人文风俗或者语言的意外转变。翻看他们的记载，除了战争带来的巨变，随处可见令人察觉不出的岁月推移，就像渐趋稀薄的头发一样。

书人的档案应该包含什么、不应该包含什么，都受到规范，这些规范龟毛且强势地对于各种细节指指点点。但正是如此，他们才能不断地精确事实。举例而言，在十九世纪的地图上，空山山脉绝对不是唯一虚构的存在，如太平洋上被点缀了超过一百座想象出来的岛屿，在每一本地图集里自由自在地漂浮了数十载。接着，在十九世纪某个节点开始，总是四处漂泊的新任书人继承者带着他还年幼的小接班人开始将它们从书人的地图上一一移出，自十九世纪中叶到十九世纪末，他总共删去了一百二十三座岛屿，包括三座为了寻找黑教团某元帅而从南中国海至日本航行，期间原本预期遇见的“仙岛”。

书人的世界，只讲数据。

突然失忆？拉比迅速地在他的思维殿堂里快速搜索，然而，终究无果。


	10. Chapter 10

19世纪人们对毒品还没有那么清晰的认知。教团探索部队甚至常常给队员们发放horse，帮助他们集中精神，提升士气。因此，看到亚连反应迟钝的样子，林克和拉比最开始的想法是亚连因为好奇忍不住吸食horse导致短暂性失常。但显然，一个人的记忆力并不因是否吸食horse或吸食的多寡而出现紊乱——

亚连什么都不记得了。

正确地说，应该是记忆混乱了。他变成了“另一个人”。这个过程还在持续，他的脑袋明显在进行某些变化。它在疼。各种想法挤占着不请自来，仿佛倒进清水中的墨汁。

霍华德·林克检察官的本能反应是亚连在伪装什么，正如他与亚连还不是那么熟的时候那样。但是当他亲自与亚连对视后，他很快否定了这个想法。与亚连在一起的那些日日夜夜，使他很快掌握了这家伙的性格和气息。他从来没见过亚连这副样子。

这不是他熟悉的沃克。

面前的人浑身上下充斥着陌生的感觉。可是似乎又和诺亚截然不同——林克的直觉告诉自己。看样子，这个监视对象绝对不是个让人省心的家伙，除了蒂莫西外，还能接二连三地被附身。

如果只是单纯的失忆，似乎也就不会给众人带来太多压力了。亚连完全变成了另一个人。根据他的自我介绍，他现在的名字，是“比奇丝（Bilquis）”。

他说话的时候，用的声音听起来甚至不像沃克的。

“我不明白，我不明白……这简直不可思议。”利巴不停地重复着，听上去和他们一样震惊，“这事发生在亚连身上，太不可思议了。”

从科学班们提供的资料得知，这个让人摸不着头脑的名字是“非洲爱神”，大名鼎鼎的“示巴女王”的真名。他们翻出了《雅歌》1:5-6的部分，透过格雷姆逐字逐句地向处在非洲的其他驱魔师朗诵道：

“我虽然黑，却是秀美，如同基达的帐棚，好像所罗门的幔子。不要因日头把我晒黑了，就轻看我。”

“比奇丝”，这个古怪的名字，是圣经记载的第一位女王，大胆向所罗门王求爱的南方丰饶之神，繁衍和性欲的掌管人的，最原始的名讳。她是那么的名声蜚扬，连报告都陈述的歪歪扭扭的亚连，作为一名知识储备并不是太称职的使徒，能查阅并掌握这些知识的可能性不是没有。然而，事到如今，一个白种的青春期孩子，正诡异地对外宣称自己的新身份而完全抛弃自己原本的信仰和目标，怎么都说不过去。

“有可能和这次的圣洁有关。”考姆伊在通讯仪的一头沉思着，给出了较为可能的答案，“事态莫测，千万要随时保持冷静。”

林克和拉比交换了一个眼神。

饶是这几年拉比跟着书人四处行走，他实在没有遇到过灵魂附身，出窍或者互换的情况。

举行杀死假王或者伪神一系列仪式的历史源远流长。这类弑杀活动通过选取公众替罪羊的形式，以期将全民的罪过，灾难和忧虑尽数带走。通常情况下，人类的替罪羊被杀之前，往往要扮演神袛或君主，公然放纵一段时间。比如一年一度的丰饶收获节：节前三十天，人们会抽签选一位英俊的小伙子，让他穿上农神的服装，然后由一群卫士带着上街游逛，彻底放纵情欲，等农神应降临的当天，他就要在祭坛上刎颈自杀。

拉比不确定亚连是不是处在这种情况。毕竟对于非洲文化，他们所知甚少。显而易见，这次的不速之客是比丰饶收获节更具神秘色彩的东西。

祂真实地，降临了。

“不要轻看我……”

他们望着陌生的亚连，经书上的颂文在脑中盘旋。对接下来还会发生什么，两人实在一无所知。碰碰木头或者往亚连肩膀后面撒盐这些英国传统辟邪驱鬼的仪式，事实已证明，对这位异域神明“比奇丝”完全无效。

林克不无担心地打量着亚连。一些计算在他脑中正权衡着。

因为稍微有些上心，他决定听从科学班的建议，短暂地与他的监视对象分别。他起身去找神田，留和亚连更为熟络的书人在亚连身边。


	11. Chapter 11

拉比戴着耳机，边听远去的林克和科学班的对话边负责守住“亚连”。两人在沉默中，互相大眼瞪小眼。

这还是拉比首次遇到这种情况——外表是“亚连”，但内心彻头彻尾地不再是“亚连”。这种感觉恐怖又奇妙极了，为了与“亚连”——“比奇丝”交谈，他不由开始细微观察着他的这位战友：

他比初次见面时壮了，身姿挺拔也长得更高了，头发似乎该修剪了……这一切的一切，都罩在宽松的非洲风格的袍子里，被衬得亚连依旧生涩无比。

一旦闪过眼前的亚连内在仅是“比奇丝”，而不是“第十四个”这样的想法，他突然感到一阵毫无缘由的轻松和促狭。仔细研究，这家伙的皮相还真的挺有优势的。

十足清秀的家伙，他心不在焉地评价。

“你害怕我吗？”

就在拉比打算开口说什么前，“亚连”先说话了。

“抱歉？”他略微错愕地问。

“你害怕我吗？”对方又重复了一遍，并将手伸向了拉比，“你看起来很不安定，是因为你的朋友‘亚连’吗？”

朋友？亚……连？

这种感觉太诡异了——“亚连”握着拉比的手，身子前倾脸凑近他，用着图书馆里才会发出的音量轻声问。深受英式训练的亚连当然并不会随意对他人进行肢体接触，这种碰触绝大部分都是拉比主动发出。

距离过近，拉比甚至能看到“亚连”眼睛上一根根的睫毛，它们看起来又长又翘。“告诉我，你的感受。“亚连”的呼吸喷在他的鼻尖上，那一瞬间，他下意识屏住了呼吸。

是因为对方年纪小吗？他怎么就一直忽视了亚连长的不错这个事实呢？不得不承认，亚连的外表十分具有迷惑性：十足的乖巧，恰到好处的清秀。

他盯着自己的倒影，它正呆滞在“亚连”银灰色的瞳孔中，看起来不能再滑稽。他有点后悔自己选择了留下来陪伴亚连。

“嘿，你不觉得稍微有些近了吗。”拉比有些尴尬，他试图仓皇逃开，可是失败了，“亚连”紧紧钳住他的手并啃上了他的双唇——一霎那功夫，他被亲了。

他甚至忘了把牙齿合上阻挡亚连的舌，忘了把亚连推开保持两者间的距离。

湿漉漉的，陌生的感觉。

属于“亚连”的印象灌进了他的心田，就像水渗入一摞海绵。

拉比通常不会保持一个姿势太久，但这是他有生以来——至少是今天以来——静止最长的时候。他完全就像块石头。

拉比，亚连，吻。

三个名词此刻正奇怪地组成了一个场景。红发大男孩的三观，亦如庞贝的古城瞬间因火山灰尽毁一般，轰然崩溃。

冷静点，拉比对自己说。你是个成年人了，不是吗？好吧，几乎算是。你还算是个战士。他使劲想了几微秒。好吧，那就成熟地处理。拉比强迫自己把注意力转移到嘴边的麻烦上来。

他几乎可以感到整个书翁一族的代代先人都在嘲笑自己。

中世纪时期，人们对被认为危险或者未知的区域，通常会在地图上标有这样的警告：“注意，此处有龙（HIC SUNT DRACONES）！”几个世纪后的现在，如果此刻制图师在现场，他一定会对“亚连”所在的方位也标上这么一句。

属于亚连的双唇按在拉比的双唇之上，太过突然，他甚至来不及闭嘴，“男孩”的舌头就这样猛地刺进他的嘴里舔刮着他的口腔内壁，搅弄他的舌头，又痒又滑。他僵在“小鬼”的怀里任对方宰割，竟开始“庆幸自己遇到的不是美杜莎”。

自己被亲了，还是法式湿吻，由一个披着英国同性的皮的非洲（或许吧）神！可怜的大脑逐渐恢复正常，又不得不投入新的震惊中，也因此——亚连贴着拉比并和后者在接吻——林克通完话顺便带神田过来后，便看到了这样的一副吊诡的画面。

哦不，苍天在上……

“我会写进报告里的。”同样僵硬了的林克终于打破沉默，规矩脱口而出，他试图掩饰自己的不自在并转移话题，但显然并不成功，“你俩就等着接受审判吧。”

Miles gracias, Allen……

拉比一副可怜兮兮的样子，他挣脱后绝望地凝视着除了亚连以外的两位同伴：“我必须解释……”

说话间隙，“亚连”已经紧紧贴在拉比身上了，手甚至……

这下，空气宛如要凝固了一般。

好在训练有素，他们快速进入了状态。拉比匆匆弹起，全身几乎没有颤抖；神田大步流星，上前拎起几秒前还几乎跪坐在拉比身上的“亚连”。他抓住了“亚连”的一条胳膊，并将它按在他的后腰上，然后又迅速地把他的另一条胳膊扭到他的背后——事实证明，呆在底细不明的“亚连”身边而未加予以必要的提防，宛如用未来做砝码玩俄罗斯轮盘赌。

“你打扰我了，也弄疼我了，‘蒙古人’。希望你知道自己都干了些什么。”

“亚连”发着牢骚。随着时间的流逝，“他”好像更多地找到了属于“比奇丝”的部分，语气开始丝毫不加掩饰地宣泄自己的傲慢。那不协调的表情使“亚连”此刻看起来非常滑稽。不，与其说是滑稽，不如说是梦幻。

“闭嘴，你这个随意占据他人身体的家伙。”神田用水牛皮革制成的绳子将他反手绑了起来，最后把他丢进兽皮铺着的皮质扶手椅中，“搞清楚你的立场。”

“哎呀！你看起来也很美味，就是太凶了。”对方似乎并不惧怕他，他的双眸紧紧盯着星眉剑目的神田，脸上身上上下逡巡着，露出满意的神情，“啧啧……我喜欢健康朝气的男士，特别是身体发达的，但都比不上在能温柔细腻的那种……要我说，甚至是fetch wood和play bells时，对象的粗大并不总意味着美好的体验，重点看充血后是否能为彼此带来更多愉悦……”

拉比恶寒地意识到，对方在絮絮叨叨的时候，眼睛正来回瞥着他们三人……包括三人的下体。

这不是沃克了。

他的评头论足使他们感到一阵惊悚。事情自然不会比自己想的那样简单。保持冷静——这是考姆伊对他们的忠告。沉着冷静——此外他们也没有别的选择。他们的惊吓大于忧虑。

对曾经认识亚连的人来讲，此刻，“亚连”恰如马可波罗于其游记中提到的龙族帝国中的食人族“龙族人”。与《天主教故事与基督教歌谣》（Catholic Tales and Christian Songs）里记载的梦幻乐园不同，向外人展示这儿有“DRACO”可不意味着大家可以快乐地唱着“这儿有龙将屠，这里有丰酬可得”并结伴来此郊游甚至探险。

神田烦躁地用声纹指挥他的格雷姆运作，动作行云流水。考姆伊接了电话。对话很短，但神田记着每一个字。

“应该是借由某个媒介做了仪式，先找找房间里有什么可疑的物品，越不寻常可能性越大。”

提姆闻言突然飞向了院子里的那只豹子。那只野兽正罕见地安静。林克注意到了提姆的举动。他打算随从上前查看时，院子的门突然开了。一批壮实的男人们在巫医的带领下鱼贯而入。

仔细打量的话，会看见每个进来的人身上从头到脚都用油彩画满了奇怪的符咒，它们在黝黑健美的皮肤上扭曲盘绕。金贝鼓的声音再次响起。他们被拿着矿石和木头混合制成的武器的土著们迅速包围了。巫医面对着“亚连”，带头吟诵着——

Ajalaiye, Ajalorun, fun mi ni ire,  
Ajalaiye, Ajalorun, fun mi ni alaafia,  
Iba Bilqis...

“亚连”闻之，脸上露出了一种难以言喻的神情。林克意识到对方从头至尾几乎没有眨眼。

“‘搞清楚自己的立场’？”神明借着男孩的皮终于又笑了，仰视着神田尖锐地讽刺道，十足地洋洋自得，“这句话原封不动送给你。别忘了，你们是在‘我的地盘’。”

Bilqis...  
Bilqis...

祂可是伦理的毁灭者、南方丰饶之神、繁荣昌盛之母、繁衍与性的掌管人。不是说了吗：

不要轻看我！


	12. Chapter 12

考姆伊放下被翻到页脚卷曲的报告，从办公桌前站了起来。前些日子开始，他的办公室里就摆有一口鱼缸。此刻，在缸里浮动的数条小鱼张开它们吓人的小嘴，企图咬他按在玻璃上的手指。

鱼群傻头傻脑地舞来舞去。温暖的水族箱灯光照在不远处叠放的报告封皮上。置于最上的报告，列印着亚连等人这次任务所在地的部落名字——鱼缸里的那些凶狠的鱼的来源地。

这次指派给驱魔师的任务，依旧与圣洁有关。某个非洲区域，近期被目击了一些非自然事件。据目击者反应，毫无征兆地，出现居民陆续失踪的情况，失踪的都是当地单身的青壮年或者鳏夫。被记录的首起事件发生在水边。因而一开始人们以为是食人鱼所为，直到失踪的地点慢慢转移到远离水源的部落。有人说，这些失踪报告和“神明降临”有关。

——降临的是位女神，依靠吸收男人的阳气获得无边的法力。报告书如此忠实地记录本地一名灵媒的猜测。

考姆伊端着杯子走到窗前，斜靠窗棂呷着咖啡看着窗外。

“神”降临了……

为什么会这样呢？他该相信这古老大陆的远古迷信吗？

身为科学班前班长，黑教团现任室长，恐怕没有人比他更清楚这些日子知识在发展，在迅猛发展。

随着科技的进步，人类终于开发出许多新式武器和新的应对方式。就在最近，科学班成员们还试图炫耀他们的奇妙构想，他们除了升级对恶魔武器外，还优化了制服设计（领导该任务的成员乔尼来自裁缝世家，后来职业大转弯，进入教团科学班），甚至将丝制地图缝在驱魔师们的外套里或鞋跟内，好让他们带着它们穿越欧洲全球奔波：这种地图在无法回避的搜查过程中不会起皱、损坏或者泄露机密，还可以帮助这些战士在完成执行任务或失联后与当地方舟联络点联系以返回家乡。

技术和认识的升级给人类予以更多信心。但这一升级在地域差异却存在鸿沟。非洲，是不是还在适用那远古的理论，方能通行？

若非要提及，而他所忠实的信仰，只承认一元神。除此之外，都是“邪神”。

从其它驱魔师口中转述的，“比奇丝”，考姆伊是不陌生的。这不止是因为怹的另一重身份是圣经里记载的角色、是在传统文化占有重要地位的人物。

从他入教至今，教皇庇护九世已在梵蒂冈组织了几场大型展览，邀请了各地的教团成员交流欣赏——他们所处的十九世纪末，正值“美好时代（Belle Époque）”早期，世界处于一个局部冲突整体相对稳定的阶段。随着资本主义及工业革命的发展，科学技术日新月异，欧洲的文化艺术及生活方式都在这个时期发展成熟。在这个被上流阶级认为是一个“黄金时代”，具有得天独厚条件的教团理所当然地在收藏库里汇集了十万余件世界各地具有丰富文化内涵的绝美艺术品——都是身处世界各地的传教士们奉旨带回的许多其它教派的珍贵艺术品。

考姆伊身为黑教团室长，应邀参与筛选展出的藏品。候选展品涉及了不同时代，教派，地区。其中就包括了比奇丝最为保守的一件图腾雕像。

不过，比奇丝，性爱之神，欲望之神——身为伦理的毁灭者、南方丰饶之神、繁荣昌盛之母、繁衍与性欲的掌管人，就算是最为保守的一件平面雕像，也足以让大多数的神职人员看得面红耳赤。因而，那件满是乳头的展品在内部遴选环节中，毫无悬念地被刷掉了。

但显然，这一次，祂似乎以其独特的魔力，挑战了科学的权威，从超自然的陈述中又回到了教团的视线内——

祂附身在“小羊儿”的身上，成为了其中一只“小羊儿”。

这样的存在，真的会是圣洁本身吗？


	13. Chapter 13

巫医和酋长快速走向“亚连”并给他松了绑。他们嘴里念念有词，鱼贯地跪在“亚连”足边亲吻男孩的足尖。驱魔师和检察官能发誓他们甚至看到巫医正一口口含着“亚连”的脚趾！

驱魔师们在肃穆的氛围中僵硬了一会，个别脸上甚至浮出不可置信的神态。

他们本应该阻止这一切闹剧，但是门口涌进了更多人不得不迫使他们放弃这一计划——部分探索部队的成员正被挟持着当作人质，武器们被横在身体不同部位间。双拳难敌四手，何况人数压倒性地不利。因此他们只能眼睁睁地看着“亚连”即将进行的一切。

被解绑的“亚连”甩了甩他的胳膊，之后它们被巫医和酋长捏着按摩松懈。这使亚连看起来好像因为脱力被巫医和酋长一左一右地半搂在怀里。三个男人的举动，因为中间男孩的神态，竟产生了一丝莫名的色情气味。揉着揉着，巫医开始整理“亚连”的衣服并对着他高声吟诵，并从白袍下拿出了一根长条状的东西——用羊血浸泡过的象征阳具的茄子。他恭恭敬敬地朝着“亚连”上下比划。这回，他们听懂了巫医的念词。

“掌控所有生殖和繁衍、支撑着一切的圣母，伟大的丰饶之神：我虔诚地祈求，恳请祢慷慨赐予吾清晨的旺盛性欲和黑夜的无限精力，无论是……”

鼓乐进入了说话鼓的部分，与此同时，人群中出现四个男人：玄黑袍子的男子端着两把斧头，鲜红袍子的男人端着码着六只碗——木碗装的分别是孕妇下巴烧出的尸油、墓土和7只棺材板上的铁钉，水晶碗装是的泡在水里的蝾螈全尸，矿石碗装的是混合的经血，石头碗里乘的是猫鞭——的托盘，剩下的两个暗桔色袍子的人头顶着近似肝脏一般颜色的蜡烛，肩上架着一只木质澡盆——里面似乎盛满了液体。

“亚连”挑剔地检视着眼前的道具，期间还冲着三人的方向动了了动嘴唇，拉比几近绝望地看懂了：看口型，是——“ADIEU”。“他”居然不忘帮“亚连”向他们道别。

就一位神而言，这太贴心了，真的。

鼓声逐渐恢复激昂，鼓点密密麻麻如狂风骤雨，并穿插着尖细的琴声。女人退下，男人们重新跳起了狂热的舞蹈。人群陷入极度躁乱亢奋的氛围中，高举着各式道具呐喊摇摆。忙活了直到好一会，有人牵出了几只羊进行献祭。巫医开始比出停止的手势，人声整齐划一地戛然而止，人们自觉地开始向后撤退，并开始推搡着神田拉比等人。

“那么，日安了，各位先生。跟诸位说下面这些话有些奇怪，但请明白，明早诸位会非常高兴再见到他的。”酋长向这些“异教徒”摊手宣布，毫不理会他们的质询，并示意他人将他们全部押下去。 

他们不知道是否该从这些话语中领会什么，是些许的恶意，还是友善的提示。他们不知道即将面临的会是什么。唯一能肯定的是，他们暂时不能简单地束手就擒——必须密切盯着“亚连”，以保证他们“同伴”的安危。

他们甚至开始同情真正的“亚连·沃克”了。因为——“找个男人，一名勇猛的战士，”他们听见巫医这样对随从说，“这副躯体应该还是个处男，洗礼后，我要一位有经验的床伴唤醒怹。还有……”

之后的话他们已经听不清了，耳边尽充斥着那些嘟嘟囔囔此起彼伏的祝词——

Ajalaiye, Ajalorun, winiwini...  
Mbe mbe ma Yansan,  
Aché…  
……

仪式声渐远。他们面面相觑，最终决定就这样被半胁迫着，和他们最年轻的同伴战略性地分开了。

毫无疑问，对于所有人而言，最困难的事情就是学会与看守们相处。除了亚连，剩余的十八人被打散着关押，场面一度混乱。拉比、神田和林克的看守是四个没有受过教育的年轻人，看起来十分野蛮，而且轮岗频繁。他们坐在地上，拿着远比驱魔师们落后得多得多的武器，时刻准备着。

三人间弥漫着一股心照不宣的沉默，没过多久，书人打破了它。

“喂……？”拉比迟疑地说，“这样下去，亚连他……没问题吧？”


	14. Chapter 14

怎么想都不会没有问题。不用等他人答复拉比就咽了咽口唾沫，自行否定了。而且如果他们最后不得不作出负面报告，上头得有多么麻烦。

是的，麻烦。必须马上做点什么，等不了天黑了。

拉比是对的。如果他们趴在亚连所在的房间外，就会看到，房间里，此时正上演一出闹剧。几对年轻的男女围在白人男孩边，激烈交缠，粗重的呼吸声和拍打声此起彼伏。

暮色尚未完全降临，星辰已一颗颗出现在天际，巫医的室内一片热闹。

“啪啪啪……”他的房间里回荡着各种肉体的撞击声。满屋声中，“亚连”正躺在中间的床榻上，四周摆满了木雕。16岁好歹阴毛都长了，尽管稀稀疏疏的并不茂盛。他光着腚仰着，尸体似的正接受一位外族人橄榄油味的抚弄，全身上下，脖颈、四肢（包括他那红色的手臂）和左大腿中部挂满了金饰——黄金在当地一直具有特殊含义：

招灵。

男人做的很仔细，他的高大健壮与亚连素白纤细的身体形成了强烈对比，黑与白躯体缠绕着所带来的视觉冲击从未那么明显过。黝黑的大手在他身上有技巧地逡巡游离，拧着他的前胸，揉着他的芽，甚至还将他抱起用手指浅浅地扣弄他后方。

太阳在远处的山岭中璀璨落下，夜幕统治大地。

男人的指腹剐蹭着亚连的腿根，捏乱又抚平亚连肉棒下卵蛋的皱折。黑人手中属于白人的小肉棒相较大腿内侧的肌肤，色泽较淡，过渡到顶端呈现出十分漂亮的嫣红色。他就这样用大拇指和食指捏着亚连的阴茎滑动抓挠，其余的三根手指滚动着睾丸，直到性器因为对男子的爱抚产生反馈而开始变得更加润湿，连带着，睾丸阵阵地抽缩着。

估摸着程度差不多，男人收手转移到亚连的其他部位。

捋动的手按压亚连柔软的腹部，继续涂抹着橄榄油。亚连的肌肤和着温热的油十分光滑，简直在吸着对方的手。男人几乎忍不住要抱着他一阵猛蹭，但到底撑着给他涂抹完润滑脂。之后，他将坐榻上的豹子抱到了“亚连”的身边，并在豹子的鼻翼两侧倒了一些粉末。最后站在一边对着亚连，竟迫不及待地用手解决了。蜷曲黑硬的阴毛紧紧贴着黝黑的手腕，怒张的器具对准亚连。

窗外的明月刚刚升起，屋子里已满是诡异的粉红色气息。

豹伸出磨砂颗粒质感的舌头，顺着橄榄油舔着“亚连”油亮的肌肤，一层层刷着动物的唾液。其他人都渐渐地默不作声了，因而房间里充斥着动物啪嗒啪嗒舔舐的声音，听起来异常调动情绪。

林克在心底暗骂了一声，显然，他们陷入一种不可名状的狂乱，不知究竟头脑清晰或已然疯癫、仍然沉睡之中还是早已清醒。他视线重回房内，偏偏对上了其中一个人：只见对方一只手握住自己环着羊眼圈的男根，闭眼露出享受的神情，并且很快受不地颤抖起来。

没错，驱魔师们和监察官趁乱“越狱”了。但他们已经分不出眼前的情景究竟是真实还是虚幻。此刻，他们正藏身于在室外的窗棂下。夜风在耳边不详地叹息着，卷起沙尘，在他们间穿梭低语。

眼看豹子就要舔过大腿根部堵上亚连身后的小孔了，“亚连”依旧闭着眼睛——窗沿猛然迸裂，为避免下一秒所见使他们遭受更加震惊的打击，神田直接操着未出鞘的刀奋力砍了过去。

风尖叫着，疯狂地从刀刃边缘涌向屋内。

“真是个、惹、事、的、小鬼！六幻！”神田边攻击边咆哮。

“我希望提姆甘比把这一幕都录了下来。”林克踩着窗户嘟囔，头一次觉得自己和神田站在一条线上。鞋底下穿出一记闷响，似乎他把木头踏裂了。接着，室内，嘴针飞射。

此前亚连录的他哇哇大哭的勒索视频的仇，是时候报了！他莫名其妙地冒出这个幼稚的念头，但一点也没觉得兴奋。

倒是——

出乎意料地觉得有些内疚和……愤慨。

冰冷的夜风给他带来新的不安，持续增加的冰冷气流迎面而来。

“听着，我们多少得有点同情心！”拉比冷不丁严肃地说。

与轻浮的伪装不同，拉比内心也是个严肃认真的类型。比起兴奋刺激，此刻他更略显愧疚，活像一个多年未踏入教堂的人忘记该在什么时候做什么所展现的那样。他的武器并不适合近距离作战，因此三人中由他抓起毯子，负责裹住全身滑溜溜的，半勃起又正昏迷的“亚连”——

“你们看，他可是都要被弓虽了！”他囔囔。

“……我管他去死，这个碍手碍脚的白痴！”神田的刀一顿，接着挥得更猛了。他所剩无几的理智几乎全在刚才消逝了，拉比甚至相信他最后一丝自制已似稻草般被不耐烦给无情折断。那汹涌的刀风暴怒得犹如来自地狱的魔鬼，毫无顾忌地砍向四周的邪灵，刀反射着烛光跳跃在整间卧室内。

“哇哦，想想吧，再晚片刻，他们还会想出什么鬼玩意儿来？”他担忧地提醒神田。

某些恐怖至极的把戏，绝对没错。拉比现在的心情跟目睹了人们烧死女巫时差不多，这使他汗毛倒竖，浑身战栗。

男人、还有头畜牲从头到尾对着亚连支着它那粉色的玩意儿——他一定是疯了！

“有什么可担心的，他好歹是个男的！另外，不准那样叫我！”

“别忘了他同时还‘好歹是个’未成年和你的‘战友’！！”

他们边打闹边夹着亚连跳到窗外。

在19世纪大多数男性还处于穿长内裤或者连衫裤（不管哪一个长度甚至达到脚踝盖过了袜子）的时候，出于作战方便，科学班设计了一种运动制式的男子三角内裤作为团服的一部分。他们发明的这种内裤非常舒适又卫生，最初是澳大利亚羊毛和纤维制成，后来换成了用2*2织法制造的更为柔软的特鲁瓦针织棉布，并用松紧带代替了扣子。

在实战中，这种精心裁剪的新发明解决了男性诸多问题，使他们穿着上体验了一种无上的享受，教团众男子（基本是探索部队成员）甚至流传着这样的话：“不穿短内裤的战士没有未来”。

已被扒光的亚连失去了这件贴身内裤的“保护”，未来也飘渺不定。他被拉比抗在肩上，和拉比无袖背心外的手臂只隔着一层亚麻毯子，红色的手因着地心引力向下晃荡。

耳边是阵阵寒风的尖叫，驱魔师们和监察官亦疾如风，他们跑了。


	15. Chapter 15

涅亚意识到自己是在梦中。

摆在眼前的……是“自己”的尸体。

男人冷静地看着自己一层层割开自己的肚子，第一层是白色的皮，第二层是黄色的脂肪，第三层是深色的筋膜，第四……然后将内脏一一掏出，称重。再徒手一根根将他的肋骨掰断。

他将大部分的身体分好依次运进“地窖”。在搬运的时候，他的嘴里正嚼着从自己口腔里割下的舌头。它伴着他的舌尖上下翻弄着，这让他产生了他正和自己接吻的错觉。他暴躁了起来，没过几下，就将嘴里的舌头碎成了泥。

可之后呢？

他真希望自己还有喉咙。如此一来，他就可以把他的肉咽下去了。一侧的镜面倒出他的脸——他的脸，他兄弟的脸，自己的脸，他俩的脸……

这真是个荒诞而毫无逻辑的梦。

“他们”的梦。

他是在被扔到水缸中的时候醒的。

涅亚略显错愕地瞪着缸口上面的三个完全陌生的男人：神田，拉比和林克，和他们胸前的玫瑰十字。

唯一认识的只有提姆甘比了——还没有那么糟糕，不是么。

咋回事？他思忖。一醒来就被三个教团的走狗包围，自己还在一缸子水里。他们是eminence派来的吗？难道现在正在瓮中捉……

该死！

“捉鳖”的男人们半围着“亚连”，神色警惕。那个黑发黑瞳的家伙甚至拔出了刀。涅亚同时还注意到自己正光着身子。

这太戏剧化了，他搞不明白。“咳……”他清了清嗓子，刚想发话，突然感到十足的昏旋——

圣洁，有圣洁在他体内。

涅亚差点儿就爆出粗口，下一秒，比奇丝重新掌握了支配权。“嗨～”他仰望着驱魔师和检察官三人，高高在上地打了声招呼。属于比奇丝的征兆再次回归人间，周围的空气开始让人感觉像是重新热过一遍的残羹剩菜。

但已经足够了——几千公里外，恶魔跟提姆甘比一样，已经感受到了位于非洲大陆的诺亚的气息。

它们和“他们”稳住心情。

******

清洗完毕的“亚连”裹着缠腰布又被带离了几里地，很快被绑在人烟不至的一处大树下，树干不高，叶片发黄。黄昏的光倾泻下来，照着树下弥漫的尘埃，空气中仿佛飞舞着萤火虫。

这里远离部落。因而，拉比放心地完成他的壮举：他将小木片和干草根掺在一起，和着石棉制成的引火物全部堆成适合闷烧的小火堆。“再没有比噼啪作响的明火更好的东西了，不是吗？”他串着附近河流抓捕上来的鱼儿，朝一边扑腾打下手的提姆甘比嚷嚷。

落日余晖下，水流扑簌。

林克透过支离破碎的神经系统残骸清醒地意识到，比奇丝正坐在自己面前，就在这棵病恹恹的弥勒树下。他打量着他的曾经的监视对象，现在的伦理的毁灭者、南方丰饶之神、繁荣昌盛之母、繁衍与性欲的掌管人。拜“比奇丝”附身所赐，此时的“亚连”比一打腐女同人文的主角绑在一起还基——但“新”的“亚连”没有气场。

林克是个气场专家，只要认真观察，就可以看到它们，甚至分辨出人们的健康状况和心理状态。那是一种环绕着人们四周的微光。所有人都有气场，内向的人只有暗淡不定的轮廓，雾蒙蒙的，而想象力丰富的活跃人士，气场可能会自身体向外扩张几英寸距离。

这不对头，他在想。他从来没有见过没有气场的人，但“比奇丝”版本的亚连周围就看不到。

眼前的脸张狂不羁，但没有有生机的灵魂。他总结。大概因为附在亚连身上的是个死物。

他琢磨着怎么才能找到“比奇丝”的本体。

还有那只特别奇怪的豹子。

诡异之处众多，这轮“where is willy”游戏对监察官而言轻而易举——善于观察的人可不止书人一支。

在非洲之行前，林克就一直观察亚连了。

他盯着亚连睡前刷牙。

他盯着亚连吃蔬菜。

他盯着亚连写报告，最后绷不住边叨念边纠正文法（“双写t”、“ea不是ee”、“用in不用at”、“重写谢谢”……）。

他甚至盯着亚连正视第一次梦遗。事发时的亚连睡相太差，滚到他那头和他抢床位、梦里面也睡不踏实嘟囔着说梦话……眼前的家伙宛如一个孩子。但下体处明显一滩水渍说明了男孩的生理成长。

男孩睡姿并不优雅，睡憨了还乱蹬被子，林克起床后习惯性地望着旁边床上的人，视线下移，一愣。

没错，第一个见证亚连遗精的是林克。

林克不知道亚连之前有没有梦遗，但依据他们同住那么久的迹象和男孩一贯以来的反应，林克有理由相信他正见证男孩青春期发育的重要里程碑。

虽然大部分男孩都是十一二岁，但也不排除发育比较慢的。林克预想到监视期间的所有可能，但甫一监视对象就是个比自己小的毛孩……

性教育这档子事他一开始毫无兴趣。

他盯着亚连的细小变化。操劳太多形成习惯，他无时无刻不在注意着亚连沃克。

沃克……

眼前的“沃克”不再是他熟悉的“沃克”了。

有些东西在他脑海中敞开，燃起熊熊烈焰。

他突然听到一阵沙沙声，接着一片影子从余光中闪过。他抬头看去。

另一侧，某欧洲公国境内，一辆马车向南行驶，从种在路边的一排排悬铃木边上飞驰过去。道路笔直，连续五六十公里没有一个岔道。缇奇和千年公正坐在车厢里朝府邸飞速驶去。黑发青年目不斜视，直直地盯着窗外，但偶尔用余光轻扫对面端坐着织着色彩斑斓的毛衣的千年公——显然，对于千年公，编织比十四行诗更令他感到愉快。他甚至难得地哼起了一小段不知名的小调。

多日的相处使缇奇能够轻易猜出，千年公正筹划什么。这意味着他很快要分派他们新活计了。


	16. Chapter 16

果然，照千年公的指示，缇奇和谢利尔很快朝非洲出发。两人轻装上阵，各自的行李一头骡子就错错有余。他们下了船进了港口后，随波逐流地住进了某个庭院狭窄的小旅馆。

兄弟中年轻的那位在大批出于各种目的进入非洲的西方人进驻旅馆的喧哗声中，倒头就睡。而他的兄长谢利尔，却熬到半夜都没睡着——他整个耳边都灌满数十匹驴子在那里咀嚼、踢腿和嘶鸣的声音，不时还有木头的咯吱作响声或者狗的狂吠声在此起彼伏。

谢利尔奉行绝对考究的生活方式，缇奇可以不在意拥挤和噪音，可他根本就不打算学会怎么与这一新环境自然共处。旅店在夜里不时地发出各种声响，实在令他匪夷所思。他此刻异常后悔，无论如何，都万不能因“与心爱的弟弟一起体验异国风情”而草率拒绝使用罗德的门这一绝对舒适的邀请。

谢利尔烦躁的腹诽最终使他决定弄醒另一间房的缇奇。无奈的缇奇最终忍不住谢利尔的请求，跑到驴棚里，给那里的每一尾驴尾巴上都吊了一块砖石——驴不再乱叫唤了。

自此，漫长的黑夜即将开始。

这是属于他们的长夜，也是属于非洲“地头蛇”比奇丝的长夜。

祂所倚靠的弥勒树在猛长：它盲目地将嫩芽推向天空，像特快列车似的直往上冲，宛如一团绿色的蘑菇云；底下的根须找到裂缝，猛地扎了下去。整棵树的颜色变深，直径变粗，肚子变得更膨胀，像是通了高压水流的消防龙头。对面昔日的三位同伴们从前一点也不知道树木生长时会发出声音，所有人都没有注意过，因为这种声音要用数十年的时间发出，波长周期有二十四小时。

变化无人知晓。如果没有驱魔师们早些时候的阻止，原本祂早已顺利复活接受祂子民的爱戴供奉，然而，因为这些西方人的干扰，祂的复活之路变得忐忑曲折，也更加诡秘。

祂携带着千百万枝最原始的引燃物高喊复仇的呼声。

欲望爆发了。渴望堵在嗓子里，又慌又焦躁，这样的念头刚涌起，下一刻，“他”挣脱捆绑扑向林克。

“林克！”拉比咆哮着冲向他的同伴，可惜太迟了，“亚连”牵制住了林克。

******

雪花飘过天台，堆在滑动玻璃门旁。不过，亚连仍可以从教堂式天花板下的室内阳台看到外面。接骨木树杈在雪的重压下咯吱作响。经过雪的反射，月光非常明亮。

他想堆雪人，在雪地里奔跑。如果他……可以出去的话。

可是他不能。

他意识到自己正在发烧，浑身无力，从头到脚，只觉得无比地软绵。

真奇怪……自己是又开始进入了一场新的梦境吗？

这个念头刚过，他就将它忘了。

他继续听着外头簌簌的落雪声。

也许明早起来还存在吧，那些雪，他不确定会不会被清走。他仰面躺在厚厚的羊毛地毯上，双脚在地面上舒展着，周身堆了一堆毯子取暖。

林克在离他不远的桌上埋头记录什么，笔尖发出沙沙的声音，和着炉子里的火发出劈哩叭啦的爆裂声，窗外的落雪声呼啸声……屋内温度略高，他亦浑身滚烫，听着这些声音，他渐渐睡着了。

他又掉入了另一个梦。

******

藤蔓缠绕着，从四面八方对准林克的每一处威胁着他，看起来并未留任何一处死角。

拉比和神田向“亚连”举起武器。

必须想办法终止这场闹剧……拉比凝神。

绝大部分的时候，拉比总是看起来非常散漫，但是如果有人要糊弄他或者阻扰他，他就会变得坚决而强硬。当他不想做什么的时候，他会敷衍地草草将就，而当他乐于做什么的时候，谁都阻挡不了他的决心。

例如，回想起昔日的学徒时代，书翁常常给他布置瀚如烟海的必读书目，而他一如既往都选择囫囵吞枣地翻完，不求甚解，但他又很积极地从外部渠道自发获得信息——书翁作为记录者，会大量阅读杂志社报刊出版的许多时事新闻，其中订阅的一本，在拉比小时候，每期里都有一张很小的可以撕下来的页角，把页角寄给杂志社后，就能免费得到该杂志制作的T50年度报告。拉比要了所有在编国家的投资环境报告。他现在还记得，邮递员很不情愿地把那些报告全部拉到他旅店门口。

然后他就仔细地阅读每一份报告。

拉比就是以这样的方式开始打造一座属于自己感兴趣的知识宫殿、信息图书馆的。

和他人建立良好的社会关系亦是如此，他做的如此漫不经心，让有心的人总是能快速察觉到这个青年的玩世不恭。但是，对于亚连，只有亚连，他是全心全意的——

不管他是否有所自觉。

“你……想对他，对他们做什么？”拉比举起铁锤，将它巨大化后的头部对准“亚连”，冷冰冰地质问。

对方并没有马上回复。比奇丝紧紧摁着林克的脖颈，剧烈喘气。

“可否麻烦你从我朋友身上离开呢，否则，我就要对你不客气了。”拉比继续说，“你最好快点，我要开始倒数了撒。”

或许这就是“日久生情”吧？他没有玩伴发小，日常所接触的，不过点头之交酒肉朋友。在他成长轨迹里，频繁地搬迁换址而致的结果是，他从来没有与出了书翁之外的人产生如此“持久”，又“简单”的感情。明明一直以来他都抱着万事不关心的心态做个过路人的。 

这种情感，既像好友，像兄弟……

他确实比自己所知的更关心亚连。

接着，他目睹了让他瞠目结舌的画面：“亚连”指挥着藤蔓，藤蔓绿色的触手围着林克，在后者的挣扎中将他的皮带和裤子解开……

藤蔓不仅冲向林克，事实上，它们也攻击神田和拉比。

大量的触手从上从前涌向神田和拉比，拉比无暇顾及神田和林克了，他举起铁锤——

下一秒，漫天的藤蔓将他的圣洁紧紧缠绕，同时，亦牢牢钳制住了拉比。它们扭着卷着，将拉比和林克包裹住……

他逐渐失去意识，堕入了黑暗的深渊。


	17. Chapter 17

“糟了！太大意了！”

拉比被自己的潜意识唤醒。

他睁开眼睛，翠绿色的眸子充着血丝。

“哈……！？”

什么情况？

他从来没有想过他们会有这么一天，他不记得事情是怎么跳到这一步的。突然之间地，他来到了一个新的场景里。他感到无比的兴奋与紧张，俊秀的脸上甚至渗出了些微的汗。

他是个记录者：只要你立了“见证历史”的誓言，你就得不断地满足它。历史不会就这样等着你收录文件包里，皆大欢喜——你必须剥茧抽丝，去修正、调整、还原然后记录：领域包山包海；方法严格苛刻、多入牛毛，却又是必要的、沉闷的、世俗的并且绝对强制性。许多国家的档案因为战争而受到重创，使记录的工作更是难上加难。跟随书翁四处行走多年，他已经算是见多识广、训练有素了。他相信自己具备傲人的自控力，但他从来没有遇到这种情形——

怎么了？

他无师自通地夹紧臀部，狠狠地将身体某处全部扎进亚连体内——连接处在摩擦下完全充血后的强烈感觉，驱使他试图遵从本能地摆动着腰。全身上下，此刻的他被一种全新的感觉支配着，这让他开始大口喘了起来，从每一口里深刻感受着头皮发麻、太阳穴突突地刺着的感觉。手心都是汗，前端开始湿润，水汽增加了摩擦感。再真实不过的体验，可又难以置信……

他的阳具在亚连的屁眼里，正被紧紧地含着。温热的气息贴着他的敏感的部位直达心底。

充实的感觉让他们都发出了声音。拉比双手抓着亚连的细腰，宛如身在梦境。

而这只是开始。

拉比握着亚连的腰肢安抚身下的孩子：他在做梦吗？亚连不是被附身了吗？这到底怎么回事？他脑中短暂放空之际，眼前闪现出发前的种种场景，在现实中不受控制地回吻亚连——两人舌尖追随着舌尖，回味昨日才进行的吻。

他开始缓缓挺进了。他紧紧抓着男孩，反反复复对着洞口细细打磨。

他们此刻在野外。身下是原本齐膝的草，身后便是璀璨星空。

拉比耻骨内侧涌出麻麻的感觉如波纹一般蔓延快速席卷全身。他甚至移动双手开始引导亚连对着自己的器官抚慰。

因为受制于荷尔蒙的影响，轻飘飘的快感充满全身。他此刻只想操翻了亚连。他伸出舌头贴着亚连的耳垂滑动舔弄。

肉棒对肠壁的磨蹭震动，他调整着姿势，抓着亚连的肉棍胡乱地揉捏着，揉捏着。指尖擦着阴茎背面的静脉，绕着干净的茎杆直到推扯着薄嫩的皮露出的圆圆的粉色的小龟头，包括龟头后缘皱褶的沟……小鸡巴一下一下跳动着，抖擞地抬头了——整根性器干干净净——并达到了膨胀率峰值。

有种酥麻的仿佛能自头皮到脚尖起电的感觉，直入骨髓……心中喉咙里总会有股奇怪的复杂的感觉，想吐吐不出想叫叫不了，只觉得心痒难耐直逼喉管。他略带焦虑地拱起腰背挣扎，肌肉牵动着又捅地深了许多。

“啊啊……”拉比忍不住呻吟，并尽力控制好胯下的动作。

他从未有过如此强烈的冲动。快感不断冲击而来。他一定是疯了。

为什么、为什么！？他想操翻亚连。

他沉浸在淫靡的气氛带来的刺激中，手贴着亚连的躯干规律地上下滑动按摩男孩尚未发育完全的酮体。

从慢到快，红发青年对准正一圈圈蠕动的春光之地，摆出如骑马一样颠簸的姿势在肠壁里进进出出向前向上操着亚连，撞得男孩一荡一荡。拉比的舌头顺势粘着唾液对着亚连的脖颈狂乱地涂抹。男孩的汗顺着动作流进他的嘴里，咸咸的，但止不了嗓眼里炭火般的干渴。

二十四……三十六……

他一下下地心算着。

拉比喜欢记录，也贪玩。小时候他和身边的小伙伴玩——孩子们总是很容易打成一片，或者是森林里草原上撒野玩，十几岁时还曾用伪造的证件进酒吧赌场红灯区……加入教团后他则带着亚连一起厮混——尽管很长时间里他一直是个独立的思考者，但是心灵显然是永远缺乏经验的：为了赢得刺激与满足，他一直尽可能遵从本心甘愿去冒险。

他们一起经历了同伴间通常做的一切事情：战斗、包扎疗伤、修炼训练、打牌聊天……他享受着同行时那些美好又短暂的生活，

但，没想到还带着亚连一起做爱了——

拉比爽的不知所以，干脆把头埋在了亚连的肩膀后，嘴漫不经心地贴着亚连吸着男孩的肌肤，而集中注意力摩擦紧挨的下体……他像一只公狗一样寻求满足，全身都要控制不住了，理智被打得四分五裂。结合的洞口是那么紧致缠绵，温暖稚嫩。

啪啪啪……

拉比不断抽插，亚连后庭红嫩的皱褶都被干得外翻了。

草叶子刮擦着他们裸露的肌肤。因为蜜洞吸的死死的，拉比猜想亚连也爽爆了。他干脆一只手握住亚连的阴囊，一只手半握阴茎上下滑动抽拉。每次抽拉，手都达到龟头顶部——多少有过手冲经验的他知道，这样一定会让亚连很快受不了而爽叫起来。

他是对的。随着这样激烈的节奏，亚连到底发出断断续续的呜咽。由于憋了许久，最初的声音略微沙哑生硬。一旦堵在胸口的气得到宣泄，后面就自然而然水到渠成了。呻吟开始由毫无意义的音节慢慢跟着拉比开始规律起来。

“嗯……嗯……啊……”

他在拉比年轻力壮的臂弯里舒展，眼神迷蒙。尽管这是他们第一次做爱，但是双方的行为却高度默契，他俩转头热吻。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

咕叽咕叽咕叽咕叽……

啪啪啪啪啪……色情的交媾声不断在拉比耳畔中回响，让他极度兴奋。他像门农在尼罗河畔向朝阳致敬一样热烈地迎接着亚连炙热的洞穴。

他们的动作越来越暴烈，前后摆动的频度越来越大……体液飞溅在植物叶子上伫留，叶片仿佛沾上了晶莹的露珠，随着俩人激烈的动作，那些水珠又再次纷纷滚落。

啪！啪！啪！

这真是异常奇妙。

电流环绕着他，那一瞬间身心被前所未有的愉悦快感征服。

拉比干的很凶，跟打桩一样。刹那间，四周只有做爱的声音——啪啪啪是肉体拍击的声音，咕叽咕叽则是因为后庭不断随着拍打注入空气，结合处发出的声响。两人喘气连连，每一个发音伴随着的都是对身体构造出的该死的兴奋点的冲刺。

月光依旧，斜射着大地。


	18. Chapter 18

林克意识到自己被“亚连”威胁着——竟然被控制住了！他震惊地想。正当他奋力挣扎的时候，下一刻，眼前的景色突然变了。

拉比和神田都消失不见了，连带着他和亚连的衣服。

坦白说一直以来林克还算克制禁欲的人（这真是非常保守的说法！），但现在他的嗓子开始变干，身体不由自主起了莫名的反应。

他深深地吸了好几口气。

视线内，亚连以一种几乎跪趴在地上的姿势，正抱着他逐渐变硬的阴茎吮吸得不亦乐乎，脑袋随着动作左右摆动，发丝撩着自己大腿内侧部位。他感觉自己的硬物在亚连手里跳动。

怎么……回事？！

短暂的空白后，他才反应过来：自己和亚连正在做禁忌的事——然而，他的脑中却不受控制地觉得这一切理所当然。

这真奇怪，他的心态突然被放平，意外地没有浸入任何羞耻感。

亚连张口濡湿着自己半垂软的男根，上下揉蹭上面的经脉纹路和残留的淫靡——和着林克腹部的汗液和口中的温热唾液——扭着胯从阴囊到茎干，再到龟头上的冠沟，既大声又淫荡地吮啜了起来。林克陡然一僵，一阵强烈的激动从胯下升起迫使他腹部发紧，他毫无疑问地彻底勃起了。他爽极了，大鸡巴高高的翘着，青筋暴露。

林克丝毫不觉得任何异常。

一切都是那么自然，那么当然。

有种无法言传的感觉在腰骨中心堆积，因而嗓眼中漏出竭力压抑的声音。他终于憋不住了什么都不管了，在欲望面前他乐得有“人”伺候，便跟着亚连的节奏，情不自禁地发出舒服的喘气，无声地叫了起来，张嘴间，太阳穴四周一阵晕眩。

林克喘着气俯视着，小腹鼠蹊阵阵抽动，从肚脐上方一纵稀疏的黑毛一直往下，看着亚连湿润的嘴唇贴着那乌黑浓密的毛丛一下一下地啜吻着他那刚射过的顶端，感受着抵着马眼来自舌头的拨弄。

“嘶……”他闭眼兴奋地呻吟。

阴茎自蘑菇头以下早已被唾液磨得油光水亮，身下的卵囊鼓胀，皮肤火热烫手。他几不可闻地又闷哼一声，边享受，边将手插进亚连的发间，好似在爱抚一般：在他的视角下，亚连像个冒失的小狗一样，十足一副急色的狼狈模样。

必须承认，生物学上，男性就是能从彼此身上得到性愉悦。他在性欲里颠颇起伏，顺着本能摆动着腰部深深浅浅地抽出插进。软热的口腔加上灵活的舌头，划磨着使检察官呼吸变重。英气勃发的肉棒已变成了紫红色，经脉喷张，龟头浑圆，被亚连抽动着舌头舔着含着，吸得滋滋作响。金发男子双眼紧闭，喘着气扶着亚连的头，一挺一挺地伸着腰想让肉根干穴似地更深地插入亚连的口中。

亚连圈成圆形的嘴唇偶尔吐出插入，扫过龟头中间的缝隙，灵巧的嘴在舔到某处后轻吸接着拉起。因吸力，分离时性器与嘴巴一起发出“啵”的声音。

林克的视线像是着火了一样粘着亚连。白发男孩就伏在他的身下。此刻男孩的姿势宛如一只狗，一只发了情的畜牲，肉乎乎的臀因着情动无意识地下塌挺起，如此往复着撅着。从他的背到臀肉，都毫无保留地袒露向林克。他手里的话儿异常烫热，男孩伸手按住林克阴茎的根部向下压，让整根性器凸现的更加硕长。卵囊的皮紧紧绷紧着显得十分光滑，而茎干上面则布满了暗红色的血管。他开始吸上垂软的睾丸，把检察官舔弄的又爽又疼。

他呼吸紊乱急促。快感小小的波浪融化着每一寸肌肤，胸前的豆粒也开始挺起了。

龟头开始溢出丝丝透明的液体，亚连伸出舌头帮林克轻柔舔去。吸舔带来的酥麻感让林克低声呻吟向前顶去。胸膛起伏间，他打了几个哆嗦，就这样强忍着射精的欲望一直反复在即将高潮的四周徘徊。

亚连突然停止了舔弄。

绕过林克胸前精壮的胸肌和腹肌往下看，他的性器正上下一跳一跳地搏动着。胯下的反应诚实而直白，难受又难耐。饶是他再老练世故，也还是个血气方刚的少年。他低头用目光描绘着亚连的口唇，因为方才的用力，它此刻微红，泛着淫靡的水光。

虽然不是同性恋，也没有往那个方向想，但说林克对亚连没有亲切感，那是不可能的，和这么个年纪轻轻，眉清目秀，纤细修长的美少年同住在一个屋檐下，朝夕与共。但他、但他——

男孩开始不断调整自己的位置，贴着林克精实的腿，像一只猫一样偶尔钻进拉比的胯下，四处撩蹭男子敏感部位。他开始绕着林克的腿里里外外转来转去蹭着，精瘦的背撩着检察官下体，手不时搭上他紧致的屁股，又忽而转身依靠五根手指握着那勃起的男根。有时，他抬头双唇紧包着龟头，接着快速用舌尖扫着龟冠的滑面。

仿佛神志逐渐回归了，他终于想：这太糟糕了，那是神圣的使徒大人，怎么能对他、和他、沃克、做这种事——

想着想着，他的呼吸更乱了起来，一边喘气一边摆动着臀：在这样的刺激下，林克出于雄性本能的，想操他…… 想操他…… 

不管他是谁！这个前半身匍匐在地上的家伙，不得不承认，口技真有一套。

金发男子清晰地感受到自己紧绷的肌肉夹杂阴毛刮着他的监视对象的脸，那个潜在的敌人光滑的下巴蹭着卵囊和大腿内侧。

快感从尾椎尾端直连大脑。

尿道宛如吐纳一般开始一张一合，从“长枪”中流出的前列腺液已经滴至囊袋，亚连顺着茎干往下舔，用嘴揉着被精索吊起在根部两侧颤动的睾丸，不停转动头部，却很快不再单单吸住他的阴囊。

难以遏制的本能、冲动和情感汹涌而来。林克无法思考，成了被快感欲望淹没却得不到慰藉的野兽，只是贪婪地喘息，几乎要忘了自己是谁了。血液在阴茎里快速流动，生物反应统治着他，让他一阵口干舌燥。他的耻毛被自己和亚连流出的液体糊得一缕一缕。

情事果然……快活无边。快感的火星劈拉吧啦地炸开。他快爽得全身鸡皮，被仿佛高压电流流过般的感觉刺激到目眩。龟头在摩擦下完全充血后的强烈感觉，驱使他一下下遵从本能地摆动着腰。

十九世纪自渎之风成盛行一时，伊丽莎白女皇开始，为了抑制这种风气，社会上普遍宣扬男子应自控自制拒绝手淫，所有台面下的言论都是反对男性任何体外射精的行为，舆论甚至还支持男子贞操带的推广。

林克一直践行着，青春期身强力壮的他一直克制自己，保持清心寡欲，因而他下体早已积攒了一大包。这个前半身匍匐在地上的家伙，不得不承认，真有一套。他理智早已凌乱不堪，压抑许久的欲望正一股脑地攻上来。

为了便于亚连的刮蹭，他干脆调整了双腿。耻骨附近涌出甜美的冲动。他还没有意识到自己爱上了这种身体感官失控的感觉。他的动作越来越焦躁，前后摆动的频度越来越大，在窸窸窣窣的响声中，他的嘴张张合合……

这感觉真耐人寻味，让他脑门阵阵发胀。他神情呆呆地两脚大张夹着亚连。

此刻的所遇，使他本能地产生了最原始、纯粹而又热烈的感觉。自我控制能力已被无尽的欲望取代。但无可奈何的是，每每身上那流窜的快感快到临界点时，亚连的爱抚就会刻意停顿，将那种痒痒的刺激，变得如即将燃尽的星火一般微渺。


	19. Chapter 19

亚连含着林克，三浅一深，伴着刺刺热热的触感——男孩的舌头覆着他的布满青筋的表皮，密集地舔着他一侧的头。那舌面肌肉太过有力，表面的肌理又那么撩拨刺激，林克急迫地挺着腰接受着亚连的舔舐，他的龟头随着亚连的动作乱摆，又开始淌下前列腺液。之后，亚连伸出舌头刮着嘴角，抬头狡黠地回看着站立的金发男子。

那双鸽子灰的双眼，仿佛一把口径四十五毫米的手枪将他刺穿——林克脑中一动，突然意识到自己可能进入了某种幻觉：只因眼前的“亚连”，依旧看不出任何气场。

不能再这样下去，这样好像是不对的……他想。

短暂恢复思考能力的他同时感到巨大的满足以及恐慌——看样子，脑子里的电路好像终于快接上了。念及此刻所为，林克暗道糟糕，心底却因肉体本能地同时堆砌起阵阵快活。

不！

体内又燃起新的兴奋，饥渴地期待接下来新一轮的爆破感。我和沃克……我和……他边想边挺胯——

沃克！

脑中在抗拒，可身体却开始预设好了般动了起来。因此，那份抗拒仿佛成为了接下来的行为的一道程序，如系统流程似的。

他弯下腰，捞起了亚连。

******

摆放在灵台的棺椁越来越多，始于秋天的诺亚的攻势似乎让人觉得上帝正在输掉这场战争。斯曼的背叛带来大量的死亡、毁坏使内部更加动荡不安，而诺亚为了夺回卵的意外入侵又开启了一段更为艰难的岁月。通过这些事件和教团变动结合起来观察，鲁贝利耶开始看不清整个图景，并开始怀疑引发整个战争的动因。

他终于获准拜访那位曾经的第十四个协力人，如今躲在教团庇护下的告密者：那人八十八岁，与托勒密所定的星座数目相同。“我已经没有办法走到花园去仰望天空了，”只听他自顾自地忧伤地说，“我也没有办法再弹钢琴了。”他浑身插满管子躺在四周布满结界的帷幔床上，上肢的旧伤益发疼痛，关节炎也痛楚相当。他的双手双脚都已浮肿，通常挂着单片眼镜的那只眼睛半阖着。

鲁贝利耶觉得他是颗濒临死亡的行星，唯有第十四个的情报让他还有使外物围着他旋转的力量。

“啊，诺亚！”只听他梦呓般地低声喊到，“我们以为我们已经很了解恶魔了，但其实我们根本什么都不懂。预言必须重新解读，圣洁的用途也必须重新审视。事情怎么会是这样呢？我还记得我曾经汇报给主教的报告，我所记录的那些信息，后来几乎全部变成错误的数据！”

他是第一位给予教团诸多诺亚成员情报的知情人士，不过他并不是第一位和诺亚成员打交道的人。教团并不盲目，它是个很严谨的组织，但是这位告密者带来的信息，使诺亚理所当然地成为时下教团内热烈讨论的话题，并从侧面给恶魔研究提供了看似可信的跳板。这个令人倍感兴奋的汇总使团员们对其不再那么地戒慎恐惧。

谈到教团和诺亚的关系，就是成功的互相欺骗。这两股势力的关系，宛如雅各布与拉班的关系，或者就如一句俗语所言：铜盆撞了铁扫帚。

带着所有飞跃的理论和技术，教团将前往哪里呢？鲁贝利耶在脑中构思。

毫无疑问，亚连M沃克将是个重要的突破点。

他伫立在办公桌前，翻阅亚连沃克提交的报告。报告内容十分细致，几乎可以拼凑出亚连的自传——

自那个暴雨后的夜晚，亚连以见习驱魔师的身份拜访了黑教团总部。让他至今记忆犹新的第一件事就是他的无知。基础医疗、历史、习俗……这一切都得学习，而这样的学习方式好像超越了他的见识范围。在他看来，每个人都比他领先了七千多年，所以他急切地想赶上他们。

在这里，许多行为方式都和在库洛斯身边受教的模式不一样，但随着时间一点点过去，他的学习进度呈曲线上升。这条曲线就没有变平过，身为驱魔师，他总能琢磨出新东西来。新发现差不多明天都有，其中最重要的发现，就是身边的同伴们（尤指科学班的同伴）普遍具有这种感觉：一切都在快速变化着，没有谁敢夸自己的经验、能力够用，人们随时都会面临新的情况，需要去琢磨战斗。

如果不是因为和第四十个扯上关系，亚连几乎是个完美的使徒。

身份缘故，鲁贝利耶见过太多动机不纯的使徒，包括斯曼•达克。教团里，那些驱魔师奋斗在战场上，日复一日地战斗，而不知道自己为何而战。对他们来说，攻击出现的恶魔就和做出膝跳反应一样自然。这是一项任务，一份工作，一辈子的桎梏。

只有亚连，是发自内心战斗。与前者形成鲜明对比。

他是为了自己的信念。

然而，随着战争规模扩大，以及被装在裹尸袋里运回教团的成员激增，圣战分裂了教团，这样的亚连，反而处于危险异常的境地。

根据鲁贝利耶一直以来的理解，圣战的目的将是使全人类重新迎回光明，但事实可能并不是宣传的这样。赫布拉丝所信仰的让人憧憬未来的梦境或已被单方且毫无责任地篡改，而决策者还在信誓旦旦地承诺这是为了全人类共同的命运。

亚连·沃克在这场战争中，已是一个变数，一个失衡之处。相关的多米诺骨牌必将为其以符合逻辑的顺序倒下。

他需要比此前更加留意亚连。他想了解几乎一切能想到的、与亚连和诺亚有关的事情。

他决定等他的部下，忠诚的霍华德•林克回来后，盘问他一些关于沃克的细节。当他计划这些的时候，他还不知道，远在非洲大陆的林克和亚连，正暧昧地搞在一起——

做着爱。

林克已有太久没有发泄了，下身早已蓄满一大包。因为充血，阴茎已经硬挺，离开亚连的小嘴后，它贴着平坦精瘦的腹部，压得胀痛。

抛开信仰和羞耻心的束缚，他急不可耐地边吻着亚连边扝着他的腰和臀。

他们走到身旁的瀑布之下，刚才还悄无声息的瀑布突然恢复了水流声。

水簌簌地，林克的情欲也流了出来。气喘吁吁。他在不断下落的水花中缠绕拥抱着亚连，勃起的阴茎打在对方的小腹，下腹上，之后，他伸出硕大的龟头凑着亚连的龟头，交互摩擦。

霍华德•童子鸡•林克无师自通地伸出手握着两人滚烫挺硬的肉棒，上下撸动。亚连回吻着他，身后臀部被他大力揉捏，然后林克草草将前列腺液沾满手指往亚连的后穴里送。

他先缓缓插入一根手指。因着异物入侵，亚连洞口的皱折收缩着想把它推出体外。肠壁的压力把手指吸得紧紧的。但林克没有停止，他吻着亚连，吻到他身子发软不再僵硬，手指能更加深入直到整根中指进底。水哗哗而下，溅进眼睛里。皮肤因水不断反射着波光。湿漉漉的残水因着地心引力下滑，仿佛淫液一般星星点点地滴落。

林克慢慢拔出手指，接着再次插入。亚连突然抖了一下。见状，林克开始不断地抠动刚才碰到的位置——男孩腿一晃，半瘫在他的怀里，发出了甜腻的鼻音。

林克接着插入第二根第三根，环绕扩张，细细折磨。指尖并拢张开，又抽插着，一下下地抠挖，肉穴内壁被再次摩擦得发热，亚连好似舒服极了，张口小口小口吸着林克的舌头。随着指头操弄数量的叠加，他软得一塌糊涂。

似乎，有人在林克脑中放了一张流程图，他意外地知道下一步都该怎么做。

他的嘴从亚连的嘴下挣脱，微张着喘着气，身前哆嗦的肉茎开始不断冒着透明前列腺液。亚连低头，顺着林克的脖颈往下吻。用牙齿轻轻叼着林克胸前挺立的左乳，舌头一圈圈舔，口水和肌肤发出啧啧声。不知道究竟是谁更像在桎梏另一方。

亚连的手在林克狰狞的肉棒乱摸，半握着监察官的性器。林克闭眼皱眉，索性拔出手指，将亚连转过身去。接着，他换成硬得不行的粗长大屌徐徐磨着男孩的洞口，重新慢慢插进。

要来了。要开始了。

金发男子的下体成了一把上膛的肉枪，蓄势待发，对准那因做了扩张正一圈圈蠕动的春光之地，一寸寸挺进。

然而，亚连甚至从头都没有挣扎，甚至还高翘着臀部好让林克更加深入。

男孩那后庭柔软高温的触感，让他不自觉地推起了腰想将肉棒插得更猛。滚热的肉棒全根插入菊蕾，缓缓挺动，打着转儿在体内画着圆。

林克咬着唇哼着，接着，他低头，炙热的唇片吸着亚连。男孩的甬道温热紧致，括约肌一圈圈蠕动着，每一口都裹得林克头皮发麻。

嘶……

监察官伸出舌尖顶着上颚，加快了抽插的速度，他向上挺起屌，一圈一圈，一轻一重，每次都是尽根没入，全部拔出，再尽数插回，他狂猛操干着，肌肉紧绷，两人贴合的腰肢和屁股不断扭动，快感一波一波袭来……

啪啪啪啪啪啪啪……羞耻的水声和拍击声不断从下方传入耳中。

他托着亚连，做得又快又深，身下的海绵体像打桩机一般疯狂地上下乱动长驱直入，恨不得把两颗大睾丸也拍进去。酣畅之际，他突然感到了来自男孩体内的震抖和肠壁的收缩，他加快了频率向着怀里猛挺，凶器直直地钉锤下去，一下一下。男孩在他身下颠簸，他用手固定住以免他被自己骑得软了滑了下去。他狠狠地撞着亚连，直至临近高潮。眼前白光一闪一闪，阴茎快速抽动，最后全身痉挛着簌簌地射了——

对保守的教会国英国人而言，体外射精被认为是邪恶的事情，因而细致的他“入乡”随俗地将自己浓稠的精水全部内射了，肆意射进亚连被磨红的内壁中：沃克被我干了，还被我灌了精……林克一边插一边射，一边射一边插，确保自己的每一滴精液都射入了亚连的肠壁中。 

他的手贴着亚连滚烫的皮肤，同样是男人，他想起那个对着“亚连”手冲的黑人，可惜，思绪仅限于此。

啊啊……黑与白的记忆间，他神色缱绻，下巴抵着亚连的脖颈婆娑，完全沉沦了。


	20. Chapter 20

就书人立场而言，曾经的拉比还没有聪明到为参战而感到害怕的程度，因为他幼稚地觉得不会有坏事情发生在他身上。但他确实不想参战，在跟着书翁四处游荡的日子里，他看清了战争的本质——为了满足少数特权阶级的欲望。看着亚连一腔热血地投入，他有一种五味杂陈的感觉。

从加入教团之时到现在，他与来自世界各地的人们一起生活，并不断目睹着牺牲与伤亡。拉比书人的身份一直能把他带到各种充满异国情调的场所，让他遇到有意思的人。他很喜欢这份任务和他的同事，尤其是这次任务中所邂逅的亚连。比起数据，他是有温度的。令他稍感宽慰的是，战争给许多其他人造成的伤害性后果，还没有发生在他所珍视的战友身上。自亚洲之行的经历之后，他不想再尝试失去朋友的痛苦了。那时，从“亚连死讯”中，他感受到了撕裂般的心痛，以及与之相伴的恐惧。

“亚连……亚连……”拉比用鼻尖蹭着粘着白色发丝的精致耳垂，轻轻地呢喃，这样缓慢的语调让他的声音平添了几分迷离的质感。同时，他的身下开始更加用力高频率的耸动，马眼就这样一张一缩地浸出了透明的液体，一滴滴地冒着接着随着撞动残留在亚连的洞里，而另一只手从亚连胸腔滑落到腹部，贴着肚皮按压着透出的插在体内的棒状凸痕——

亚连！这一叠呼唤宛如一个春雷，炸得他面色涨红，浑身一个激灵。这太舒服了，他不想停。

咕叽咕叽咕叽咕叽……

亚连汗涔涔的，被他插得汁水四溅。

啪！啪！啪！

发麻的身体火热地烧了起来，烧出了心底最深的欲望。粗暴野蛮的摆弄中带着不可探知规律的撩拨，自有其韵律，拉比的肌肉绷得老紧，忍不住想掉进欲望的海洋里，心里着实一阵五味翻腾——

圣洁……圣洁……任务……亚连和他……

“不……”

全身毛孔炸开，他忘我地摇摆了起来。刺激让他头皮发麻全身起了鸡皮疙瘩，下身的快感更加明显——他不由继续一前一后地拤弄。

他没法抽身，只能越发凶猛，渐渐无法控制节奏，亚连温热柔软的屁股裹得他的肉棒太爽了。

为了防止亚连就这样被艹射，他放开亚连被揉得更红更挺的乳头，一手掐着亚连的腰，另一只手借着月光摁住亚连的根部。

拉比用力撞着亚连的屁股。他的血管仿佛都挤在下体了，全身的血液仿佛都涌到鸡鸡上了，电流从膀胱往整片下腹扩散，性器刚开始有股失禁的冲动就被自己强制制止，他只感到兴奋难耐。整个身体都超出了控制。他抱着亚连的胸扭动着急促呼吸着，红潮早已从脖颈处弥漫泛着全身，红扑扑的。胯下的动作越来越用力。血液在体内快速流窜，电透全身。

两人相接处被拍击得又热又疼。那交合的甬道温热紧致，一圈圈蠕动着，每一口都裹得拉比几乎要全盘交代。他不由缓了下来，动作开始变得奇妙地慢条斯理，不再急着抽插，而是顶着腰身对着那块地儿好一通耸动磨弄，蜷曲黑硬的阴毛紧紧贴着那泛红的小屁股。

他开始放慢速度，利用骨盘在亚连体内规律地回转着打圈而不前后插送，以使敏感的龟头减少刺激。

明月高悬，闪烁着耀眼的光芒，照亮了天空中的浓密阴云，也照亮了地上正在交尾的两人。拉比颤颤地吸了口气，抬头望向月亮，而它似乎也在颤抖。

一时间，无数个疯狂想法在他脑中飞舞旋转。

拉比边试图抓住脑中的思绪，边漫不经心地前后晃动着腰杆，因着亚连的甬道太热太紧，搅得人头皮酥麻——太爽了，拉比仅犹豫了一瞬，就低头忍不住再度扎入舒爽的漩涡……

——扎进名为亚连M沃克的漩涡之中。

那日，身为驱魔师之一的亚连接受了异端审问，他作为书人获准一同参与见证。审问的内容让他感到惊愕。他和亚连拥有一段共同的生活，且这样的日子还在持续，他自认为了解亚连。他一直在想这些事态发展意味着什么。

在教团存亡陷入困境时，驱魔师亚连丑闻主宰了众人的视线，成为焦点。他开始听到一些流言。之后，所有的驱魔师被叫到室长办公室，中央厅鲁北里耶亦作出席。会议上，考姆伊正式宣布还是个孩子的亚连被列为危险分子。他们说，这个孩子是第十四个的宿主，一旦被判断对教团有威胁，驱魔师们必须立刻杀了他。

他没有直面亚连面临被第十四名诺亚取代的根本性问题，而是逃避一般地继续如常相处。为了能把事情来龙去脉理明白，在那个冬天给他剩下的时间里，他用心研究过去的几次战争史。

“亚连……亚……连……”

红发男孩紧紧抱着白发男孩，贴着耳朵发出了让人羞愧的呢喃，接着一浪一浪地将那个棒状物狠狠打向怀中之人的私密之处，耻毛因为沾满了淫水，一缕一缕搭着，擦着前面红红的小屁股：每一口呼吸伴着热度涌向拉比下体的方向，鸡巴颠着好似活了起来，越来越肿胀，越来越坚硬，仿佛快要爆裂开来。这是他第一次完全无所顾虑地掌握这样坚挺和热烫的快感。亚连身上任何接触到他的下体的那根肉棒的部位都能使他不由暗爽！

“啊……啊哈……嗯……啊啊啊……”两人搂抱中均发出呻吟。枝叶磨着他们的肌肤。

我和亚连……我和亚连……拉比一直对这个孩子抱有好感，但明明不是这样的好感。他靠着腰力往前顶，湿黏的汗水交杂在一起。事到如今，为什么会变成这个样子？做着这样不被允许的事。他们……会被进行宗教审判吗？他会被书翁怎样对待？他可是在和亚连交媾！想着想着，红发青年更心急如焚地死死缠住亚连揉搓从他的乳至腹部地带。他的呼吸都乱了起来，一边喘气一边摆动着臀，手最后在亚连的肉棒乱摸着，偶尔用拇指按着马眼无力地画着圆。

啪啪啪啪啪啪啪……

为什么，光是闻到亚连的气味，他的内心就雀跃不已，光着揉揉抱抱，他就忍不住想先缴械投降了。拉比抬手，用食指和拇指狠狠掐了一下亚连肿大的奶头。

圣洁，是你吗？

他打了几个哆嗦，就这样强忍着射精的欲望一直反复在即将高潮的四周徘徊。

拉比抱着亚连，注意到对方一直呜咽着摇头，连句话都讲不完整，断断续续地，句子里夹杂着媚叫呻吟——他被拉比玩得真是精疲力尽。这一发现让狮子座的拉比觉得异常有成就感，动作更彻底了。

这样的自己，恍惚间仿佛还是个需要照顾的单纯小鬼。拉比呆滞了几秒甚至仅仅只有几微秒，突然意识到他们相处的时光总是那么舒心惬意，有趣不无聊。

他嘴唇一钩，继续极具探索精神地用手抠挖揉蹭地引诱，把几乎快趴在地上的臀部高翘的亚连又像把尿一样抱起继续玩着层出不穷的花样，逗得亚连又开始挺着腰不自觉地往他身上蹭。

他和亚连痴迷地交缠。快感像电流一样舔舐着彼此。世间的伦理在他脑海中逐渐模糊。似乎要高潮了——拉比下体不自觉地更为激烈地挺动。对方的蜜穴吸得太紧，他食髓知味，想要获得更多。

他忘我地操干着，就像在尼罗河畔的门农，迎接初升的朝阳一样迎接自己的高潮。

这是他个人世界观上的哥白尼革命。


	21. Chapter 21

神田瞠目地看着藤蔓将他的三名同伴缠绕住紧紧包裹。

他皱了皱英气满满的眉，高挺的鼻梁跟着好看地皱了起来。他倒是完全不担心拉比和林克，他们的战斗力他早有目睹，他本也不应该担心那个豆芽菜，不过……障碍重重，何况最大的障碍是“亚连沃克”本身，他举起刀。

啧！

那个白痴！

他调转刀，狠狠砍向提姆一直围绕转圈的其中一个植物作的茧形监狱，意外地发现刀刃无法伤及半毫。

他不知道里面会有什么样的遭遇等着他们，他咂着嘴，恶狠狠地将刀砸向树干。

切！

19世纪末是发明家大放异彩的年代：汽车、电话、自行车、电灯等，不一而足。但有一项发明很少引起人类的注意：

老虎机。

它最初只是一款自动售货机：把硬币投入投币口，然后就可以打开货柜。直到90年代，老虎机还只是主要用于销售小包口香糖、雪茄、香烟、观剧望远镜、巧克力棒，甚至还可以用来快速查询城市电话号码。这种售货装置唯一的创新之处体现在可以通过投币打开货柜。

不过，很快就有人发现了这种装置的新用处，那就是可以将它改造成博彩工具。这种现代意义上具有赌博功能的老虎机首次被报道是在1893年。这些早期带有射幸性的老虎机中有相当一部分用的是硬质水果糖而不是钱币来奖励赢家。在这之后没多久，所有人都知道了以极小概率同时出现三个樱桃的图案意味着什么。

而拉比，林克，神田——

他们是比奇丝为自己的顺利复活，此刻将就选的三枚樱桃花色。

可惜，神田到底因为距离和时机的原因，逃脱了。

此刻，因为无法立即破坏这个牢笼救出战友，他躁郁之极，恨不得就这样不顾战友的生命安危，烧了这棵怪树。

正当他咒骂的时候，他余光注意到，方才点燃的篝火，正因为植物的动作，燃到了它肆意生长的枝丫上。

火擦到树枝的那一刻，骇人的嗥叫突然鸣响了起来，夜晚因这声凄厉的长叫变得更加阴森，仿佛所有那些随夜风飘荡的可怖幽灵全都出声呐喊了一般。满天倾泻的月光下，树发疯般地不断扭曲着。

哼！

神田见状，英俊冷峻的脸上由震惊嫌弃最后固定成幸灾乐祸的笑，白而齐整的牙齿微露。

本世纪还没结束，对老虎机的沉迷就已经成为了普遍的社会问题。据某期《洛杉矶时报》（出于收集信息的必要，教团内每日堆积了从世界各地订阅的报刊）报道，“几乎所有的沙龙都有几台老虎机。在这些老虎机前，从早到晚都围着一帮赌棍……这种玩老虎机的习惯显然已经成为一种难以割舍的嗜好。年轻人在这种机器前一呆就是好几个小时，不把钱输光绝不罢休。”

不久，监管部门开始介入。老虎机毁掉了太多人的生活，就算不立法禁止，至少也该加以管制。同时，其它类型的博彩娱乐也受到了相应的监管。至此，老虎机开始从公众视野中淡出，仅在特定的地域才能看到，比如利益永远向庄家倾斜的赌场。

显然，比奇丝不是万能的。这一次，祂，那所谓的“伦理的毁灭者、南方丰饶之神、繁荣昌盛之母、繁衍与性的掌管人”……怎么都好、叫什么都无所谓，似乎终于输了一次。

火焰熊熊，火势在继续蔓延。提姆对着挣扎的藤蔓又啃又咬，一边，神田召唤六幻奋力砍击无比碍事的树枝。

从火舔舐的藤蛹里，拉比举着铁锤率先跳了出来，神色不再神采飞扬，只剩仓黄狼狈。他愣愣地与火光和烟熏中正忙碌着的神田互相对视，接着又急急地扎进火海里——

“亚连！林克！”他声音沙哑地吼道，带着颤抖或者说是略微的慌乱，“亚连！”

确认了拉比并无大碍，而另外两个人状态不明，神田啧了一声，握着刀更使劲地批斩树枝。

下一秒，仿佛心灵感应似的，失去意识的弱鸡同伴从裂口的那头倒了出来。属于林克的手比提姆动作快了一秒，他迅速地将亚连扛了过去，和其他人一道匆匆从火圈撤离。

神田、拉比、林克，以及林克背上的亚连——火在他们身后燃烧着，在天与地相连的地方，一阵红浪漏出了燃烧的边缘，穿过轻微的沙尘告知村庄出事的地点。空气压抑、炙热、粘稠、沉闷、怪诞。他们背着这喷涌的血色一路向前狂奔，在仓皇中感到一股模糊的愤懑。最后，他们找到了一块由岩石刺破沙土形成的低矮悬崖作为落脚点。

星空逐渐黯灭，东方的天空泛起灰白，灰白又变成镶着金边的玫瑰色光晕。光线让他们看清了覆着苔藓的悬崖表面粗糙模糊的雕刻壁画：它们绝大部分是关于建筑，肉眼可辨是一些低矮的土屋和神庙。这些生存和祭拜的图腾痕迹，可能让他们对这里的居民更进一步加深了解。他们把亚连绑好丢在一旁，仔细研究。泛着红芒的太阳已经升起，照耀着寂静的大地，如诗如画。

从昨天下午开始，他们几个就没有正经地进过食，原本预订为昨晚晚餐的烤鱼也因为比奇丝的暴走而失之交臂。他们决定寻一些野味充饥。几乎是无意识地，行动中，拉比和林克都在回避亚连，直到林克注意到亚连的身体正变得虚弱。

这个格尽职守的监察官一直注视着他的监视对象，并始终留意对方昏迷状态下的任何细微举动。显而易见，他对发生在他的任务本身——亚连M沃克身上的变化感到无比关心与在乎，无论其出发点是否于公。


	22. Chapter 22

或许亚连疯了。

加倍剂量的西番莲依旧无法帮助他安稳入睡。

他像个被时间烙着的大饼硬生生地摊在床上，黑暗中，呆诺木鸡地倾听窗外风卷落叶的声音。枯叶贴着地面，叶片每一侧的爪子都巴拉在砖石上细细抓挠翻腾，发出尖锐的摩擦响，伴着虫飞蛙鸣，火车呜呜，还有那些夜间突然出现的铲子声。那些因不甘死亡而伸出的叶爪爬抓在地面的声音在心间被无限放大，好像下一秒就能在窗户外清晰响起。风与两栖类织补出的合声进一步使亚连思绪糟乱不堪，且让人绝望地意识到自己正被迫欣赏一出彻头彻尾盗版的卡农……

他明白自己并非唯一醒着的生物，而这一发现正不断加深男孩的恐慌难安。每一轮响动都让他警觉异常烦躁不堪，他和他的时针（分秒已毫无意义）在黑暗的网中躲避挣扎。黑暗已把他的时针抓走，独留他孤身残喘接收那至始至终的嘲讽。

他痛苦地挣扎着，可他的挣扎都是徒劳，他没有办法摆脱这份清醒。整夜睡不着、神经紧绷的感觉是那么的难以忍受，他的神经几乎已经错乱了，开始狂野地胡思乱想，各种琐碎的印象和联想不断涌现。他病态的想象力继续阻止他的入眠。

再没有人比男孩更清楚他需要休息了，可潜意识里，他就是睡不了：为了让自己不轻易入睡，心脏被专门吊着卡在嗓眼里突突地跳，偶尔下坠数秒迫使男孩保持最低限度的清醒，口腔里分泌的唾液每一口都好像带有酸涩苦味……似乎无论是外在还是内在，没有任何存在希望亚连获得片刻平静。所有证据表明，唯有死亡，才能在这一刻为他带来最恰如其分的安宁。

他的精神从未如此虚弱疲惫。

由于缺乏睡眠，他的手在颤抖。亚连能感到自己的脑子变得更晕更钝，又双眼发直。他不敢大口喘气大声咳嗽，因为连吐字带起的胸腔震动都能让心脏难以承受。为了支撑住不知什么时候会绷断的神经和心脏，男孩决定一到天亮就去找杰里厨师暴饮暴食一顿——当然，他得慢悠悠地走。

这副模样，估计人人都会见而避之，且避之不及吧。只希望不要遇到神田，这回他可没精力陪他大吵一架。亚连觉得一阵无奈，因而咬合的嘴张合得更用力和持续了。

他有些恍惚。现在，他对时间的感知几乎为零。看起来自己的所有可能都已被限定在一寸一寸看不见的的小方格里，他能感觉到睡眠压力正沉重地将他团团框住，使他无法考虑未来，亦不对其报有任何期盼。

这真是一副行尸走肉该有的样子。

他在嘈杂的蛙声中游离，又在一串鸟鸣中回到现实，天终于亮了。

他睁开了眼睛，突然发现坐在一旁的拉比，以及远一些的林克和神田。尽管他们的轮廓模糊不清，但这副景象让他本来就昏沉的头脑一片空白。他的整张脸开始变得苍白紧张，因为他终于意识到自己才从无尽的梦境中醒来，此刻正和他的队友们身在非洲。

终于——在连续掉进多层的宛如万花筒的梦之后，他终于清醒过来了。那些梦中的一大堆景象、声音以及无法确定的感官感觉所组成的混乱记忆，一下于脑中闪现。

亚连闭上眼睛，试图更加专注地集中思绪，接着作为这种积极努力的奖赏，他长久以来一直消失的精神理智再次回到了他的脑海。每一个传递的念头都飞快地在他的脑中被连接重构，他开口说话，只觉得虚弱无力，声音似乎来自远处：“这是……？”

突然间，他懒散而敏感的耳朵似乎察觉到一个新的、完全不同的声音。这个声音低沉而急迫，从非常遥远的身侧传来，听起来像低吟、吵闹、咒骂或嘲笑，而这声音发出的方向，正是在他耳边。他感觉自己依旧没有摆脱那份朦胧的虚幻感。

亚连狠狠地睁大了眼睛，快速扭头，死死瞪着左侧。他努力对准焦距，完全是一副不明就里的模样。

马戏团团长那宛如圆月般肥腻的脸上此刻挂满了汗。他把玩着亚连，或者说，赤腕，冰冷的左耳珠，这样做的同时，他慢慢抬起小家伙纤细的双腿，把它们搭在他膨胀的腰侧。

赤腕紧紧地闭上双眼，脸色更加难看：他感到难以置信。短暂恢复思考能力的他同时感到巨大的恐慌，他十分确信这是哪里，这是马戏团团长的寝房，他送餐的时候曾经瞥见过里头墙面挂着的军刀摆饰。他被牢牢抓着，因为害怕，肌肉绷得老紧。眼皮紧闭带来的黑暗中，那故人可怕扭曲的脸庞不断闪现，它给他带来的震撼猛烈的恐怖，让他几乎要尖叫出来，但又由于极度错愕而失声。

他是赤裸的。一张记忆中的面容正悬在他头顶。

这个社会对没有读过多少书的孤儿而言，干什么工作完全凭长相而定。长得漂亮的孩子，多半会在旅店或餐厅里找到活；长相一般的，就只能做清道夫或打杂的，或者进工厂做工。对那些长得好看的孩子来说，找下家要容易得多，不过也可能会遇到陷阱，然而，这些赤腕都不需要考虑——尽管他有一张令人发自内心赞美的脸蛋——他的左手无力且外观丑陋，自始至终只能笨重地垂在身侧。这使得绝大多数的归宿都不得不离他而去，只能被贩卖到马戏团中苟活。

或许，是因为他实在有张可爱非常的脸吧，因而现在——

“你这个不懂感恩的下贱淫娃，等下有你好受的。”马戏团团长轻哼了一下，大拇指揉弄着龟头，接着扶着他的那话儿，贴在赤腕身后打圈摩擦。因为这个姿势看不到后面实况的关系，团长握着亚连的腿，这次，他把它们放在了他的双肩之上。赤腕的小屁股就以一个被俯视的角度呈现在成年男人的眼前。

他不记得此前的团长是否便是如此，而且他也没有办法思考辨别——那双曾经另赤腕恐惧厌恶的眼睛正紧紧盯着自己，在他凝视的目光中既没有熟悉的轻践厌恶的情绪，也看不出任何戏谑逗弄存在的迹象：赤腕确信他现在所见到的那张脸之后定有活跃着一个极有条理的变态情欲。

不！他控制不住身体轻轻发颤。这一动作却加深了男人咸湿的摩擦，使他更加不安——成年人的猥琐部分将他烫得着实难受。

握着他的腰肢，马戏团长把所有能摸到的属于孩童的下腹至大腿内侧的肌肤，都用舌头上下水淋淋地舔了个遍，边猥亵边撸着自己的粗热性器——小肉芽还没发育成熟，而被高温的大嘴包围着，小穴被粗糙的舌尖顶弄着。接着，他用力往小穴里挤，一边抽插一边挤。巨炮缓慢沉入，半根巨炮顺利地通过了肛门。

“啊啊啊！”

那是种身体被撕裂的剧痛，赤腕眦目欲裂，挣扎不已。  
内脏都在被鸡巴碾压。屁眼被撑开到不可思议的程度，肛周的皮肉好像都要被撑裂了，赤腕不由得失声惨叫。

强制插入时，红色的血丝滑落在孩子雪白的臀上，顺着会阴往下滴淌。

“处男血”，男人心满意足地意淫下去，胸膛剧烈起伏中，身下更加涨硬了，“呵……你被开苞了、小家伙！”

“好痛啊啊……放开我，你这个混蛋！”锐痛的括约肌拼命收缩着想要把侵入的异物挤出去，疼痛让赤腕直吸气，他叫喊道，这样说的一刹那，男孩生生挨了一个耳光。脸颊立即火辣辣了起来，同时，捏着他乳珠的手更加不安分了。

“闭嘴，你这个低贱的东西！白长了这张脸！”就是在梦中，马戏团团长也一如既往地用最劣等的语言不断羞辱亚连的人格。“你别忘了，是谁允许你在这里干活，有口饭吃的！？”

赤腕的脑海里一片空白，唯有身上的痛十分清晰，尤其是下体，被强迫扩张，被抽插摩擦，被撕裂拉扯…… 赤腕简直要被串在了鸡巴上捣碎了。那痛感十分清晰，将他吞噬。

“是我！”团长自顾自地眯眼宣布。

愤怒让赤腕的眼睛一圈一圈地泛红，全身哆嗦。他被紧紧钳制着操弄着。被欺负产生的浑身疼痛让小男孩汗毛倒竖喘不过气来，晕眩中脑中产生不真实感。成年男人的鸡巴太大了，每一次操干都如同刑讯。他感觉自己快被贯穿，那个属于成年人的物什几乎从后往上直达喉咙里，在自己体内带动自己的血管心率搏动。可惜力量太过悬殊，现在的他实在无法反抗。

“可恶……”他觉得自己到此为止了。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪……”

秃顶的团长摆出如骑马一样颠簸的姿势进进出出顶着他，阳具噗嗤噗呲地捅着他的屁眼，带得床嘎吱嘎吱地响。男孩被这个热气腾腾的男人抓着腰肢不断摆弄，窄窄的穴口因为过疼，至始至终无法产生快感。他不断挣扎。

正当他边颤抖边本能地尽最大努力逃离的时候，年长的男人突然将手搭在他纤细的脖子上，指尖扫着他的喉结：“叫出来，又不是死了。别搞得妈的我跟奸尸一样。”

那一刹，他感到周身一切都无比清晰。

“啊……啊……”由于被掐着，他痛苦地摇着头，跟着成人的耸动费力地从胸腔挤出声音。身侧的那人紧紧抱着他的身体，贴着自己的胸一阵舔咬。随着身后的节奏，他到底发出断断续续的呜咽。

男人十分兴起，房间里回荡着他操着赤腕的皮肉拍击声、黏糊的水啧声和男孩的惨叫都让他兴奋。

“咕叽咕叽……”

“啪啪啪……”

“吸得那么紧，骚货，真他妈是个骚货……”团长大声嚷嚷着，用力抽打孩子的屁股。交媾的淫秽声与布料摩擦声、家具移动声交织，此起彼伏。

交合显然是一件让人性奋的事，尤其是违背伦理强迫他人性交。男人抽动的动作越来越快，脆弱的屁眼被残忍的凌虐，整个连接处“噗呲噗呲”的，带出血沫和润滑油打出的液体和泡泡。在咋咋的水声中，团长身心俱悦，他五指交握着男童软软细嫩的手，粗喘着缩动会阴的肌肉，显然是要到了爆发的边缘了。床板敲着墙壁为稍后行进而来的休止符切入激烈的间奏。

“哦哦哦要射了要射了……”男人拔出了大屌，对着赤腕的脸就是一阵猛抽，“骚母狗，都给我接好了！”

透明的前列腺粘液被屌胡乱划开，带着浓重的腥臭味，接着宛如推精华液般被涂抹在孩童稚嫩的脸上，甚至被粗暴地塞进嘴里，腥臭的头部戳得他右颊鼓起。他伸出舌头抗拒，这让团长干脆抓住男童的下巴。

“咔”，赤腕突然感到一阵疼痛，整个下颌骨就都使不上力气了——这个有驯兽经验的男人极有技巧地把孩子小巧的下巴卸了。下一刻，带着异味的肉块再次冲进了小家伙无法闭合的嘴巴。

那东西烫烫地抵着舌头，热热的咸咸的。赤腕被胁迫地吞着对方的雄伟。因为下巴被马戏团团长弄脱臼了，他无论无何都合不拢嘴或者做出任何违背团长意愿的抗拒。

他感觉到前所未有的羞耻。

“唔唔唔……”

“给我吃下去！”

男人压着他。小孩的口腔很浅，团长几乎只是象征性地插入，但对咽喉的刺激已足够让双眼水汪汪的赤腕直想干呕。在口腔里搅动的性器刺激着他分泌出非常多的唾液，下颌脱臼的嘴巴无法闭合，唾液便顺着嘴角流出……万幸马戏团团长并没插多少次就射了，大股大股的精液喷射出来，还没濡湿他的阴毛的小腹，就被孩子仰头吞下了。那乳白腥臭的液体全部进了赤腕的嘴里。

没过一会儿，中年谢顶男用手握着自己的半软性器，让马眼贴着亚连的乳珠摁压。他对准了把赤腕粉嫩的乳头按进了马眼，甚至还举起男孩的右手，以其腋窝为宣泄口一阵抽动。龟头磨蹭着男孩的腋下，使劲顶弄。后来，因为前列腺的涂抹滑了出来，他将凶器再次擦到了稚嫩的胸前，顺势又蹭了好一会小朋友柔软滑嫩的胸部。

随着快感的叠加，急喘的男人此刻十分敏感，遇见任何孔穴都有抽插的冲动，因而，他那青筋狰狞的阳具直伸，伴着卷曲的毛嗞地又埋在属于小孩子热乎乎血淋淋的甬道里。

“真是个欠干的狗杂种，大鸡巴插死你……妈的，怪物就是不一样，没有上过那么带劲的骚货……下面的小嘴还没饱吧？不要抢，叔叔的大鸡巴这次只喂它好不好……太紧了，叔叔帮你操松点，要不我们天天含着？我们把赤腕变成一个大松货吧……嘻嘻，骚母狗要变大松货咯，小赤腕想不想以后就做个娼妇，专门接待男客人，他们会操死你的……”

侮辱的话流入孩子的耳朵，孩子害怕地睁大眼睛。

“不如我们把外面的狗狗牵进来吧，我们的母狗一直挣扎不乖，我们让公狗和他做好了？”团长毫不意外地看见赤腕双目圆瞪，眼珠都要掉下来了，他继续恐吓说，“知道害怕就不要乱动，好好给我日。妈了个逼的贱货！”

赤腕看过狗交尾的样子，他浑身一个激灵，觉得他整个人都要疯了，小穴收的更紧了。

“操！”团长干的红了眼，狠狠飞溅出唾沫星子。

“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪……”

肥腻男抖着肥肉，死死地钉着他，边肏边握回他未发育完全的腰线，并伸手用拇指食指压着赤腕的面颊一掰，把孩子的下巴安回去。关节咔一声响，下巴一阵酸痛，赤腕的下巴又恢复了活动。

“啊啊啊、啊……啊……”

小男孩那因为疼痛而时断时续的压抑呻吟就在男人耳边，充满稚气的声线，上扬的尾音……这让团长十足满意地，笑了。巨大的肉棒仿佛不知疲倦地抽插着，皮肉撞击发出啪啪啪啪的声音，男人的脸爽成猪肝色。

肏弄中，赤腕意识开始模糊，他的，或者说是亚连的，脑中深处，浮出一首熟悉的旋律——

“就这样小宝贝安然长眠/我叹着气，数着骨灰上的火星，一点，两点/眼前浮现出圆滚滚的可爱侧颜/垂落于大地上的无数……”


	23. Chapter 23

“就这样小宝贝安然长眠/我叹着气，数着骨灰上的火星，一点，两点/眼前浮现出圆滚滚的可爱侧颜/垂落于大地上的无数……”

可惜，惊吓后的颜无论如何都并不圆滚可人，垂落在地上的不是无数星光而是男人的精液和赤腕自己的血液。床咯吱不断发出苦闷的喘气，仿佛下一秒就寿终正寝。之后，小男孩倒在混合的体液中，一副奄奄一息的模样。然后很快，下一个梦境排好队等待他的光顾。

不断变化的梦境里，亚连逐渐发现它们的共性。当库洛斯的手乘着酒气抚上亚连的腰时，亚连立马知道，即将迎接他的又将是个颠倒疯狂的场景。

这个梦境里的亚连弯腰，确保师父雄伟的身体正对着自己：胯下深色的布料折出一寸寸肌理，打着圈依着身体自然的起伏围出了理所当然的隆起。

亚连盯着它，身体中的神经电流串动，差点控制不住要急切俯上前亲吻前方某个部位——他能知道那个部位藏有一把什么样的枪炮，他渴望膛口能瞄准自己体内最深的黑暗，射出板栗花味的乳白色核弹顺利将自己击穿。

他到底小心翼翼地凑上前去，隔着布料亲吻了他的快乐源头，一次两次，双唇咂着荷尔蒙的空间发出轻柔的吻声，接着，他用嘴叼起拉链拉开通往美妙时刻之门，揭开内裤的缝隙。

师父紫黑的大鸡巴如愿弹了出来，勃发着。性器像怒龙般，激昂地抬着充血肿胀的深色龟头。

观赏着这样淫秽的画面，亚连更硬了。他盯着它，兴奋得像狗一样，却强忍着，有条不紊地摇着臀凑上去吃着师父的奖励、闻着那儿散发的雄性荷尔蒙的气息……

库洛斯跨坐着的身体微微颤抖，他闭眼发出了舒服的哼哼声。

尽管亚连心中热切希望这根凶器能立即将他操翻，他必须努力克制出从容的模样：他得勾引他。湿软的舌尖抵上那恶物的头部，他抓着它上下吞吐舔弄。

很快，师父开始拎着他的头发，顶着胯让他的睾丸拍打着亚连的下巴，长满毛的小腹吧嗒吧嗒地拍打着亚连的脸，粗大的龟头凶狠地撞击亚连的咽喉……虽然痛，但这让亚连兴奋极了。

马上——马上这根鸡巴就是他的了。它会肏着他，将他身后的小穴捣烂……亚连心驰荡漾地想，而这就是他盼望的。

他的呼吸都乱了起来，丰沛的唾液从无法闭合的嘴巴流到下巴，嘴唇被紫黑色的鸡巴操得更加红艳，面颊因为性奋和缺氧而绯红。他一边喘气一边继续摆动着臀，抖着他的性器隔着布料小幅度自慰。

“啧啧啧……”一时间，室内只有他不停歇的淫靡吞吐声及布料窸窸窣窣的摩擦声。

他的手在身体表面逡巡，从胸到前裆，把身上的衣物摸得愈发凌乱不堪。逐渐熟悉的欲望正一股脑地冲上来，亚连的手最终伸向了自己胀痛的下体。他调整着姿势褪掉裤子，对着自己笔挺的欲望胡乱地揉捏着，揉捏着。等它更加肿硬后，他跪着接过师匠翻找出的小片布料，抖平，小心地绕着鼠膝部将直长的嫩芽裹住。穿戴无误，他勾起两侧的带子打了两个小蝴蝶结，转身趴在地上，邀请库洛斯撩他那丁字裤卡在臀缝内的绳子。

库洛斯骂了一句什么，他居高临下地俯视那副淫贱样态。细细的带子被拉起，打在他徒弟的股缝里。

“PIA！”

身下白发少年承着欢，他仰头学着猫儿浪叫，调子婉转无比。

“哼，还真是个……HUSTLER！”

发了情的亚连被库洛斯钳着伏在几上。这次，亚连是以一个少年的形象出现在自己的梦境中。库洛斯嘲讽着给他涂上润滑，动作粗糙，却依旧让亚连兴奋莫名。

库洛斯终于进入了他的体内。原始的律动，伴随着淫靡的皮肉撞击的轻响，再次回荡在房间里。他感觉到巨大的龟头几乎捅穿了自己的肠子，难耐地扭动起来：“唔，唔，唔。”

刻意摆出粗鲁姿态的师父强迫他摆成任求任予的样子，粗暴地攻击着他的屁股，又大又硬的东西正如它所有者飞扬跋扈的个性那般，凶狠地玩弄着他的肛门，鸡巴反复整根插入徒弟圆翘双臀间的紧致嫩穴，一下下抽送，幅度也一点点提高。而亚连则因为库洛斯的动作，胯下不听话的屌开始渗出淫液，被操开的鲜嫩屁眼猛地一阵紧缩。

“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪……”

那根粗大的淫棍每次都几乎整根拔出然后干入，但偶尔，库洛斯会刻意停顿，鸡巴抽出一大截，只留下龟头在里面，感受亚连一松一缩的张弛。

亚连就在这样霸道的摆弄中爆发了欲仙欲死的快感。他皱着眉头，眼神似乎有些迷离。库洛斯看着他胸脯起伏着爽得直吸气，自己也觉得自己胸口一阵发堵，体内血液的流速也加快，一柱擎天的巨龙更往前冲着。

“啊啊……师匠……”

看着亚连这副沉沦的样子，库洛斯嘴角带着笑意，同时他的胯部也是一挺，将自己的鸡巴深深贯入徒弟被干开的那处禁地，引得这个少年身体猛地一抖。

“操，那么爽吗，笨徒弟？”

“哈...啊...唔...”

“我问你是不是很爽？哼，已经做到连话都说不完整了吗，真是个……白痴……弟子……啊！”

“啊啊啊师父不要……好……好粗……好大……啊啊……好爽！”

虽然不想承认——拜青春期的动荡不安追求刺激的天性所赐，这个他爱这一切爱得欲罢不能，可脑中仅存的信仰与理智却告诉他必须结束这些不堪的行径。这样想的同时，因为表里不一，他条件反射地开始收缩臀大肌，使劲吞吐着不属于自身身体的部分，只为了补偿那一刻隔阂带来的心虚——

“师匠你，你这个混蛋……”亚连•嘴硬•死鸭子•沃克边夹边抗议道。

“哼！”

这些暗地里产生的小互动，又进一步使做着爱的两人的关系更加胶着，他们仿佛两团缠在一起的毛线，而谁也不想花费半分精力挑离梳理。

“咕叽咕叽咕叽咕叽……”他们胶在一起鏖战着。

就这么乱下去吧！难解难分！亚连吞咽着师父哺在口里的唾液，他用舌头勾住库洛斯的舌，不断索取更多，更多……强烈的快感堆积在尿道里，急迫地想要宣泄。屁股被操开了，结实的臀肌再怎么夹紧也无济于事。很快，亚连的鸡巴开始无法抑制地弹跳起来。

“唔...哦...唔啊！”

他高潮了。

梦中的场景不断切换……

亚连急躁地向梦中来来往往的每个出场人物求着欢，如愿地被捣得浑身粘腻瘫软。随着他人的深入顶弄，他不由地一次次跟着高潮，尖叫着射了。

在循序递进的幻境中，他终于被开发、调教好了，人尽可夫。此刻的亚连，已比最淫贱的荡妇还猛浪，被干得狠了、插得爽了，会摇屁股媚叫、甚至主动夹紧制造摩擦的阻力——尽管男孩不会承认。圆润的屁股随着体内每一根粗大狰狞的阴茎的插弄而兴奋地颤抖，那是知道并喜爱男人味道的最好证明。


End file.
